Official
by Mccorv3
Summary: The follow up to HOME. Beth and Daryl are together and living with another group. They haven't found their family but that doesn't mean they have given up hope. They have each other and that means more to Daryl than he can explain to the woman he loves. He needs to find a way to show her. AU ZA.
1. Chapter 1

**OFFICIAL**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to get this up. I just couldn't find my muse but with the impending Season 6 mid-premiere I seemed to have found it again. I hope it doesn't disappoint (as last nights episode certainly did not - okay that's the only spoiler if you are behind). I'm not completely done with this little story but I thought I'd at least start it to keep me motivated. This follow up to HOME will not be as long or angst ridden but will have lots of Bethyl. I own nothing of TWD I just like to pretend for a bit in their universe.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CHAPTER 1

Daryl knew it was a dream, he knew it instantly but he didn't care. It was a memory; a favorite of his from the prison, not that he would have admitted it at the time.

It was the wedding day of Glenn and Maggie. Preparations had been going on all day. People were skittering about arranging tables and getting spare decorations up. There were a couple of forlorn looking crepe white wedding bells, some garland of ivy and wildflowers were draped about. The walkers at the fence had been cleared aggressively for the past two days and all rotten corpses had been burned, as many as possible. It was the first time the group had massively tried to dispose of the rotting menace. It had gone fairly well. Daryl had led the charge, not wanting to get sucked into other wedding preparation festivities. The goofy look on Glenn and the dreamy one on Maggie was enough to cause Daryl to keep his distance.

He was filthy after two days of hard work. Daryl was covered in blood and grime, streaked with smoky soot from the last raging fire. Carol had found him lurking on the edge of the prison and ordered him straight to the showers. Daryl protested as much as he could, unleashing some choice curses in her general direction, but Carol took them without flinching. With a hand on her bony hip and the other pointed in the direction of the showers, she ushered him to his fate.

Carl delivered him a washed pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt. Daryl sneered as he took them from the kid as he considered tossing them to the side but knew better than to go against Carol's wishes. As he dressed, Daryl was at least grateful it wasn't a button up or polo shirt, but it was nicer than just a plain cotton shirt he preferred. He'd survive for the night Daryl guessed; at least the black would help him blend into the background. Carol had ruined his plan to never attend in the first place. Weddings weren't his thing. They were full of crying women, flowers being thrown about, crowds of loud and laughing people, everyone pushing and hugging and greeting and smiling as they milled about. Daryl had been willing to do anything to get out of attending, he even offered to do watch duty in the tower but the stupid Woodbury folk had taken that opportunity tonight. Glenn, Maggie, Rick, and Hershel had insisted he attend so in the end he did.

As Daryl dreamed, he relived the memory of himself watching Hershel standing up in front of the small crowd with his eldest daughter and Glenn. No brilliant white and gaudy dress on the bride. Maggie was dressed in a simple beige sun dress with small pink roses blossoming across it. Maggie wore it well along with the undying smile on her face. Glenn was wearing grey slacks that Beth had altered the week prior and a blue button up shirt along with a bright, cheery grin lighting his face up.

The best part of the dream memory, the one he didn't mind viewing over and over again, was of Beth as she came into view as the crowd of heads parted. Beth was standing up next to her sister, clutching Maggie's bouquet of wildflowers as the happy couple held hands while exchanging vows. Daryl was beyond listening to Hershel's poetic words of hardship, love, strength, and marriage when Beth came into sight. Suddenly, his entirety was focused on the unexpected blonde vixen that had materialized from nothing before him. Beth wore a simple pale yellow dress, perhaps a size too small but they worked with what they had in the apocalypse. Her golden hair was unbound save for two small barrettes that clasped her hair from her face, framing it. Her high cheeks were pink and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears of happiness in the low light of evening. Her long legs, unhampered by pants, were toned and shaped below the knee length hem. The sweetheart top of her dress strained against her chest, creating more cleavage than Daryl had ever seen on the young woman, not that he had ever looked.

Who had Beth been before that moment in Daryl's eyes? A crying teenage brat back at the farm or a clingy mouse of a girl while on the road during their winter struggle. At the prison, Beth had found some footing, a purpose with Judith. Daryl found he loved to listen to her singing, secretly eavesdropping as she crooned to the small infant. But never, ever was Beth a woman in his eyes, an object of lust or desire. Daryl had looked at the various women at the prison; he did from time to time. What man didn't, married or not? There was a sly peek as a woman bent low, down her shirt or at the rounded curve of her behind when no one was looking. But never had Daryl seen Beth like that before. She was taboo, she was a child. Right? Not a woman, not the young desirable curved beauty before him.

Daryl knew he should look away but couldn't help but keep his eyes trained on her. He found he just couldn't look away from her sparkling beauty. He tried to hide it as he watched the happy couple march away, married and smiling as everyone clapped, but his true focus was always on her. Beth must have noticed as she followed the newlyweds down the makeshift aisle; a shy blushing smile sent in his direction was enough for Daryl to drop his eyes, but they didn't stay away from her form for long. He tried his damnedest not to be obvious with his ogling as he took his place for dinner, sitting to the side and talking a little with Rick. Through dinner and the celebration that followed, Daryl watched. His eyes grazing over her body in ways he would only dream about for months afterwards, in ways he finally had allowed himself to do recently.

He knew he had to stop, before it was creepy or before he was caught. The tightening of his pants was evidence enough that he needed to. Daryl walked away from the gathering; it was hard to leave when she was so close. Hell, everything was hard.

Walking to the outskirts of the party, Daryl took a seat on a bench and lit one of his precious cigarettes. He drew in the calming smoke and wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Beth was just a teenage girl. A little… his thoughts were interrupted as she flashed before him again. Beth was dancing with two smaller girls, Mika and Lizzy. As she twirled with the girls; it was easy to compare them. Beth wasn't a girl anymore, the contrast highlighting her new status of budding womanhood. Her head was thrown back, mouth open and laughing. Her long limbs were maneuvering gracefully as the three danced in a circle. Her face was flushed and tinged pink, blue eyes twinkling as her smile reached them.

 _Fuck._ Daryl knew he was screwed as he continued to keep the vision of Beth in the corner of his eye. At least for tonight he was, a long and lonely night. Daryl was used to them but once in a while, he got this urge, this need for companionship. It was something he hadn't felt since the whole world had gone to shit more than a year before.

Daryl breathed in another long, calming drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke from his nostrils. He couldn't stop his eyes from finding her, keeping her in his sight, as he sat on the bench. However, he wasn't distracted enough not to notice Hershel ambling his way. Daryl tried to shift his eyes away as much as possible, but her glittering laughter would draw him back, almost raising a smile to his usually stoic face.

The older gentleman walked closer and closer, Daryl shifting uncomfortably. He was usually at calm with Hershel, the man was wise and easy to talk to but somehow, someway, Daryl had this feeling he knew. This man knew Daryl was staring at his baby girl and was coming to talk to him; he could feel his ears grow hot and cursed under his breath. He flicked his eyes to the approaching man and Hershel nodded as he stepped closer. _Fuck._ Hershel was coming to talk to him.

Hershel lowered himself to the bench next to Daryl. He sat close but not too close; the older man knew Daryl liked his space. There was no touching; it was obvious from the months spent together as a sign plastered to his back would have been.

"Daryl," Hershel greeted in that calm, low voice of his.

"Hershel," Daryl responded, not looking to his new company. His eyes were off to the side, not able to meet the older man's gaze.

"Wondrous sight to see, isn't it?" Hershel said, a quirk of a smile on his lips as he looked out at the wedding crowd before them.

Daryl froze, cigarette almost to his lips. What was wondrous? Beth? What was Hershel saying? Rather than incriminate himself, Daryl gave his answer in a noncommittal grunt, his favorite communication.

Hershel gave a low chuckle, understanding the complicated archer seated next to him more than Daryl might have truly understood. "I doubted I would ever hear the laughter of children again if you would have asked me six months ago," the older man said, nodding his head to the dancing girls.

Beth had stopped, breathless with laughter and clapping as the others toddled around her in a circle. More people were gathering to dance with the happy group.

"Winter was hard," Daryl mumbled, feeling free to bring his craving eyes back to Beth. She was torturous to him without even trying. Her smiling face, flushed with rosy cheeks, and her heaving chest with those creamy tops of her breasts were a delight to his starving eyes.

Hershel took in a deep breath, bringing both his hands to rest on the cane in front of him between his knees. "Yes, it was, but we made it. Now we have this community and I see the hope in everyone. The promise of beginning again."

Daryl grunted again. He understood Hershel's perspective; he just could never get behind it. The world was never like that for him, happy and full of sunshine and rainbows. Daryl never got lemonade out of lemons, mostly just a lemon thrown at his head when he wasn't looking. Hell, he could hear the groans of the gathering dead behind him, just beyond the fence. They had cleared them for two days and the walkers were already back, most likely drawn by the happy celebration they allowed. Hope? A new beginning? It was hard to move forward when death hunted you constantly. Daryl wasn't going to rain on the old man's parade, so the grunt was the best he could do for an answer.

Almost as if Hershel understood the younger man's darker thoughts, he turned to Daryl. "I know it probably won't last. It's just not the world we live in now, but I hope it does. I pray it does, but deep down I'm a realist. Just as I know that, I know we are strong, our group. Just like we've done before, I know we can survive again. I only worry about one thing though."

Daryl took the cigarette from his lips, blowing some to the side as his eyes looked at where Hershel's missing leg was. A death sentence of sorts in this world.

Hershel tapped the wood appendage. "No, not this. I know this would be a problem but I don't worry about me. My time will come and I know that. I'm grateful every day for the extra time the Lord and Rick's quick thinking gave me. It allowed me this." Hershel tipped his cane out to the crowd. "To see the marriage of Maggie. No, I worry about my Beth. She's young. She's… not like the rest of us. I don't know if she can be hard enough for this world." He sighed and looked over to Daryl, his blue eyes earnest. "Maggie, she's got Glenn. I know that man loves my daughter and she'll be safe while she's with him. They've got each other and they can make it. Rick, he's come back. He's got Carl and Judith. He'll always be strong for them. Sasha and Tyreese, those two siblings have an unbreakable bond of strength between them. Carol and Michonne, they are strong women. But Beth…"

"You ain't gotta worry. She's part of us. She'll be taken care of," Daryl offered uncharacteristically, knowing how tight their group had become. Even if Beth was the most unknown to him out of all of them, Daryl knew she was still one of them.

The old man breached protocol and placed a soft hand to Daryl's knee, patting it twice. "I know you will, son, I know you will." The touch didn't set off his defenses as it normally did and it was over quickly. It felt, well shit, it felt almost normal. Carol was about the only person who could touch him without making him jump or snap but only for the briefest of touches and as long as he knew it was coming.

Daryl was still contemplating the normalcy of the touch when the elderly man rose slowly, balancing his weight on his cane and his one good leg. "You know, one is never good enough until he is," Hershel said as he looked out. Maggie and Glenn were entwined and dancing, holding each other close. "And when he is, he's your family too."

Daryl looked out at the happy couple, not completely understanding the old man's words and letting a snort escape him.

The evidence of that fact must have been apparent on his face too because Hershel smiled down at him and gave him a gentle fatherly squeeze to his shoulder. "You'll understand. Someday, you will. And when you do, son, you'll understand all the meaning behind my words." And with that, Hershel left Daryl alone on the bench with his smoke in his hand and a question on his face.

Daryl pulled his face from his pillow, blinking awake from the fresh dream. It wasn't the usual one for him. His dreams usually centered around Beth and the way the dress formed to her body. The talk with Hershel was new. It took him a moment to drag up the actual memory, to recall if it was a dream or it if it had really happened. Daryl remembered the dancing crowd and all that but it was minute before he could actually confirm with his own sleepy mind that he did recall talking to Hershel while on the outskirts as he tried to slip away but was held there by the vision of the dancing, smiling beauty before him. But had their conversation gone like that? Daryl wasn't certain Hershel had told him he knew Daryl would take care of Beth, he was almost certain Hershel had said he knew _everyone_ would, hadn't he?

 _You know, one is never good enough until he is…_ Hershel's calm, deep voice echoed those words in his head again and again.

Daryl looked to the blonde curled up at his side. Beth was sleeping; he almost always woke before she did. Daryl enjoyed the quiet moments before she did, allowing him to look at her unabashed. God, she was beautiful and she was his.

He loved her, Daryl knew that as same as he was certain the sky was blue and the sun rose in the east. He just hadn't told her yet. It was there, always almost out and on the tip of his tongue when Beth said it to him, when she looked at him, or when she cried his name out.

It just wasn't enough anymore, to just say the words. Daryl knew that all Beth cared about was him, the words weren't necessary for her to hear, that much he knew about the amazing woman in his bed. Beth knew. But for him, after this long, it wasn't enough to just tell her. Not anymore. He needed more, to show more, to do something…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! What a great response. I'm overjoyed that everyone was waiting for this story. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Once again I don't own TWD but I sure did enjoy the Daryl rocket launcher action of the premiere! Hot is so many ways**

Beth was warm, comfortable, and rested with her body snuggled against Daryl on this glorious morning. Such relaxation was not always an option with the late night and early morning shifts needed to keep watch and ensure the safety of the group. She hadn't heard Daryl when he had come in last night from his shift.

They had made a life here in the almost three months since their arrival. It had not always been easy, but the fields were now bearing and the defenses had been strengthened. The group had made great strides with the pits despite the lack of available diesel fuel. The pits now encompassed three of the four fence lines of the Wilkens' farm and had protected them more than once when walkers had streamed from the surrounding woodland. But that safety had come at a high price…

There had been a death with the construction of the last pit, halting all production since then. Daryl, Vincent, Sherri, Wayne, and Tina had been on pit duty that day. Wayne and Vincent had been in the pit with Daryl, shoveling the dirt out while Sherri and Tina hauled it up. Walkers had come pouring from the nearby pine trees. Paula had sounded the alarm from her vantage point in the attic, but there had been so many of them, coming so fast. Sherri had sent Tina to get the others, keeping her safe as the fourteen-year-old wasn't exactly battle tested yet. More than three dozen dead came swarming towards the crew, pressing and moaning against the barbed wire fencing, their only outer protection. Daryl had escaped up the rope before the fencing broke; Vincent had not been far behind him. Wayne had scrambled, his grip slipping on the rope and his footing never quite catching on the loose soil of the walls. He had tumbled back to the dirt floor hard, the air knocked out of him.

It had happened so fast and wild; there had been so many walkers. Beth remembered the screaming and shouting as she ran with her bow once the call had gone out. Tina had come running back to the barracks, yelling for everyone to come help. It was only after the melee that Beth saw how shaken everyone had been. Daryl had been covered in spattered black blood; he, Sherri, and Vincent had fought so hard. They had tried to keep the hungry corpses at bay, but in the end, they hadn't been able to stop the dead as they fell into the pit and on top of the climbing Wayne. Beth realized their new group was grateful there was at least a body to bury this time. There were so many tears, from old and new members alike.

So instead of continuing with the pits, the group had turned their focus for the last three weeks to clearing more of the surrounding tree line to make more spiked post fencing like at the prison gates and to give them a clearer view for impending danger. Daryl thought the spiking would help support the outer barbed wire fencing, their first line of defense. It wasn't perfect, none of it was, but it helped them focus on something else. No one really wanted to make that first trip back into the dark earth after Wayne's scream had pierced the summer air.

There had been little time or need to make runs. If they had needed them, it was mostly for more canning or farming supplies from the nearby houses. The group never ventured far for supplies or to hunt for food. Beth and Daryl had taken over as the main provider of protein, providing as much as possible with forays into the woods. The chickens were producing enough eggs to eat once or twice a week, and they were hopeful more would be produced soon with the newly grown hens.

They still had not heard back from Terrence, Jonah, and Karl, and with the loss of Wayne, the group on the farm now consisted of fifteen mouths to feed. After a long summer, supplies were finally running low. The pantry, while not empty, was closer than ever before and the first chill of fall was hinted in the evening breeze now. Yesterday, the group had agreed that a run to the next town over, Candler, was finally neccesary. Along with the decreasing food supply, the fact that Kayla was due any day had also spiked the need. More baby supplies were needed before the infant's arrival.

Lying in the warmth next to her love, Beth knew Daryl was leaving her when he rose from bed. He had volunteered to lead the run for supplies. She didn't want that. Beth wanted to go with him but was left out of the scavenging party, a decision that still did not sit right with her. She knew she was needed back here; Beth had promised to assist Jess when the time came for the baby. With the way poor Kayla was waddling around, that time could be any minute.

Daryl must have known she was awake, despite her best attempt at lying perfectly still. He was just too observant for her to fool him. Daryl gently traced his fingers on the skin of her arm, causing a fluttering in her heart. Beth loved his touch, whether it was this soft and caring caress or the passionate feel of his body linked with hers in the most elemental of ways.

Beth raised her head, opening her baby blues to him. "Good mornin'."

His eyes weren't his usual clear and peaceful morning eyes, the ones before the woes of the day cluttered them. The eyes she was staring into at the moment were troubled; something was distressing him. Beth found Daryl like this sometimes, watching her with a clouded gaze. He seemed to be stuck somewhere in his own head with a problem that he wouldn't let her in on. Beth had attempted to ask before, tried to get him to open up about it, but Daryl always deflected. It was something he owned alone; Beth just hoped it wasn't a concern for her, but she knew better. She knew it was something about her. Daryl had nothing to worry about when it came to her. She was strong, she loved him, and their relationship had never been stronger.

"Mornin'," Daryl responded in a low rumble, his hand rising to brush the golden hair from her face.

Hating the look in his eyes, Beth thought she'd take another chance. "You're worried." It wasn't a question. She knew better than to leave him an out; she just wanted to know why he was so troubled. "The run?"

Daryl's hand brushed her cheek, cupping it against his warm, rough palm. "No."

He lowered his head to kiss her. She knew he was avoiding her question; he was trying to distract her. And it was working as his tongue pressed against her soft lips, searching for an opening. Beth gave in to him, gave into his request, and opened her mouth to his wanting kiss. The kiss was slow, it was soft, and it was prefect.

Beth pulled back ever so slightly before she lost herself completely in that kiss. "You are tryin' to distract me," she murmured as she smiled against his lips.

Daryl moved down to nuzzle her neck. "Nah, just missed ya last night," he rumbled deeply against her neck, the vibrations sending a tingling shiver down her spine and straight the apex of her thighs.

She had not awakened when Daryl had come in from his late watch duties last night. Beth always hated going to bed alone and often awoke when he finally arrived. Yesterday had been a long, hard day, so she had fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

Her hand reached up to stroke his dark hair, her fingers running to through to the tips. "Shoulda woke me up. I missed you too," Beth purred back to him, thoroughly enjoying the attention on her neck.

Daryl pulled up from his devotion of her neck slowly, leaving a lingering ghost kiss fresh on her tingling skin. His eyes once again were clouded by uncertainty. "Prolly should get outta bed. Need to get goin' for the run. Plannin' to be done."

Beth bit down on the lower edge of her lip; there was no denying the throbbing that had developed down below. It demanded attention. "No. Stay with me. I get you for a bit longer. You need some more rest."

"If'n I'm stayin', we ain't gettin' no rest," Daryl replied, the corner of his lip quirked up.

Her simmering blue eyes never left his as a slow, sensual smile played across her lips. His body slid to cover to hers under the sheets, finally giving her the skin on skin contact she was longing for. Beth hated that in this new world of theirs there was a constant need to wear clothing to bed. She was still in a tank top and shorts and Daryl was in pants without a shirt. At least he was comfortable enough sleeping without a shirt now. The pair had shared their scars and so much more during the hot summer nights. She knew his pain. She had shared her sorrow.

He kissed her again, his mouth covering hers and demanding entry. Beth gave herself to him, enjoying the taste of his kiss. She loved when they had first started, that Daryl was gentle and slow… almost as unsure as she was. Now, after months of long nights of perfecting, the couple had found a rhythm they both seemed to enjoy. Beth found she loved the rougher side of her lover. It was nothing dramatic but Beth loved when Daryl owned her mouth and her body, the tugging of her long, blonde hair or the spreading of her white thighs wide open with his strong, firm hands.

Her hands went to the hem of his jeans, his body lifting enough off hers to allow her entry. Beth popped the button, allowing her thumbs to graze down his growing erection as she unzipped his pants. Daryl groaned deeply against her mouth. Beth pulled his clothing down his hips and freed him; he was firm and hard under her cool touch already. She encircled him, gliding her fingers slowly up and down his length. His hips ground against her contact, his tongue thrusting deeper in her mouth to expand the kiss.

His fingers grabbed at her tank top, making her lose her grip on him as he lifted the clothing off her. Beth willingly allowed it, their lips finally breaking as the fabric came between them. Daryl brought a hand to one of her breasts, fully covering her bare flesh the instant the cool morning air hit her skin. Her nipples became pebble hard at his touch more than from the coolness surrounding them.

Daryl turned his attention to the rose-colored peak. He rubbed it between his forefinger and his thumb, easy at first and then tightening with each turn. Her breathing became heavy, almost panting under his sensual touch. Beth squeezed her thighs together, enjoying the extra friction it allowed. She had to bite down on her lip to stop the sounds of passion from escaping her, the others might be nearby.

He then turned his attention from one breast to the other. Slowly Daryl brought his lips to graze over the pink bud. It took her breath away, the slight contact of his rough lips on her smooth nipple. Beth couldn't stop the low moan that escaped her when he finally took her fully into his mouth, his tongue swirling over her excited flesh. Her hands went to his head, entwining her fingers in his long, dark hair.

When Beth realized she could take no more of his sweet torture without alerting the entire building as to their actions, she pulled up at his hair. "Daryl," she pleaded throatily. "I need you."

Daryl gave one last biting tease to her breast before he focused his attention lower. His hands gripped her shorts, peeling them off. Beth lifted her hips to assist, kicking her shorts to the floor next to her top.

With a swift movement, Daryl rolled to the edge of the bed. He grappled on the nightstand for their ever-constant box. He pulled a foil packet out and ripped it open with his teeth. Beth watched with hooded eyes as Daryl rose to settle between her thighs and glided the latex over his throbbing erection.

He reached up into her folds, allowing a finger to slowly soak into her growing wetness. A second digit entered her easily, his fingers curling up to touch her special spot. She whimpered at his touch, her hips involuntarily flexing upward at the caress.

"Damn, woman," he growled, taking his time as he stroked her again. "So damn wet."

" _Daryl_ ," Beth was able to utter between gasping breaths.

"Wet just for me," he repeated hoarsely as if he needed to hear it again to believe it.

His hands skimmed up her inner thighs and dug deep into the flesh of her hips. Daryl pulled her forcefully toward him, his hardness pressing along her wet slit. He lifted his dark blue eyes to hers, his gaze so intense it sent a shiver down her spine as she clenched in anticipation. Daryl drove into her, filling her completely. Beth gasped at the sunburst of fiery pleasure that blazed deep within her. He was always able to hit her sweet center, making her lose all control. The hard, complete joining between them was both overwhelming and exquisite.

Daryl began to move fully within Beth, watching their joined bodies. His whole being was focused on the elemental union as he drove into her again and again. She forced her hips up in rhythm to meet his sweet onslaught, fevered and exquisite. His name splintered on her lips, a reflection of the mounting ecstasy threating to burst from her. As if Daryl could sense the coming change in her body, his fingers carefully found her clit. With another muscular thrust of his body, his thumb rolled over the sensitive bundle of nerves, sending sweet lighting stabbing through her mind and cutting away all possibility of thought. Beth gave into it and, a sweet wild fire swept through her, transforming her.

With another powerful thrust, Daryl's body came forward onto hers. He released a throaty groan and pulsed deep within her, his head resting in the hollow of her throat. Beth's released a final shiver as she clung to the hunter who had filled her so completely.

"I love you," she whispered softly when Daryl finally lifted his head, his breath still coming faster than it should be.

Before the darkness could reach his eyes again, Beth gave him a small smile. "And that was the best damn way to start the day."

A deep chuckle escaped Daryl as a smile big enough to reach the corners of his eyes grew on his face. "Yeah, woman, I'd say it was." He kissed her lightly on her nose.

Beth breathed in deeply, enjoying the warmth and love from the man she had chosen as her own. She wrapped her arms around him, knowing she'd only be able to keep him a moment longer, and she'd take any time she'd get before the cold world was at him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing of TWD so here's one of my own characters – Kayla. In HOME, I experimented with a chapter for an OC and I'm doing the same here. Let me know what you think – I made sure there was still some BETHYL in there for all my faithful readers.**

Kayla scooped the last of the breakfast potatoes into the waiting bowl. This fall had given their group a bounty of apples and potatoes. They had a lot of other vegetables and even some new berries from the plants Daryl and Beth had found during their ventures into the woods for meat. Now there was a small raspberry patch by the front gates now much to the delight of the young Oscar.

Still, nothing was as bountiful as those prolific apple trees and productive potato spuds. They would be eating both almost every day all winter long. Kayla supposed she should be grateful she had food to eat. She knew that wasn't the case with everyone in the world these days. They had been singularly blessed here at the Wilkens' Farm. She had seen the faces of Marie, Oscar, Lindy and the rest of the new people when they had arrived. They had been tired, scared, and skinny.

 _Potatoes, yuck…_ It wasn't something Kayla could get easily out of her head when she prepped the food daily, one of the few tasks she could do with her huge and cumbersome bump in front of her. Today she had prepared skillet potatoes with some fresh bell peppers. She tried to spice them up as much as possible. This recipe had come from her morning helper, Tina. The girl was young, but she sure knew how to cook. Kayla was always grateful for the help. These days everything seemed a bit harder to do and she was moving so much slower.

With the last bowl for breakfast in her hands, Kayla made her way to the exit door. Her pregnancy slow motion allowed her a glimpse of a rarely seen sight. The love birds had finally left their nest. Daryl and Beth had stayed in their room later than usual; they were normally some of the first people up even if one of them had been on late watch.

Now, with a bowl of steaming potatoes in her hand, Kayla could see them through the small window of the door. She was just outside their view, hidden from them. She didn't mean to stare, but just as the pair came into view, Beth stopped, her hand grabbing Daryl's. Kalya couldn't see Daryl's face but she could see the younger woman's. Beth was pretty with her cornflower blue eyes, pink lips and creamy, fresh skin. But there was something else drawn on her face that morning. Beth nipped on her lower lip, her strained eyes looking up at the strong man before her. Daryl stopped and turned to his woman. There was no talking, no moving in that breadth of a couple seconds.

Even Kayla could feel herself not taking a breath, waiting to see what was going to happen. Whatever communication the couple had, it was silent, but they understood it. Kayla could tell; there was something between the two that was more than the standard relationship. It hadn't taken her long after their arrival to see how in sync the couple was in everything they did. They naturally fit together.

The stillness was broken as Daryl took a step into Beth, lowering to her for a kiss. It was soft and slow, but it still made Kayla's ears burn a little pink. She knew they were private people. They never showed much affection when out and about. They weren't _that_ kind of couple. Kayla knew there was a lot going on in that bedroom though. Poor Beth's face had burned so brightly when she had requested another box of condoms for the first time. And then it must have been Daryl's turn to be mortified because he had come to the storage room searching for them last week.

Kayla turned and took a step back so she wasn't staring anymore. She didn't want to be caught as a peeping tom as much as she knew they wanted their privacy. She was glad they were happy… they looked happy. They looked more than that when you caught them in the right moment, like she had. Beth and Daryl looked more like they were in love. And not that fleeting lusty love that happened when you met someone new but rather that long-lasting, never-dying, never-replacing love that most people searched for but never found in their lousy lives.

It gave Kayla pause as she thought about it. She loved Tigo, her Ernesto James Santigo. She did. Sure, there was a pretty hefty gap of twelve years between them but that hardly mattered in the messed up place the world was now. No one had even really blinked an eye when they had started to make their romantic relationship known. They worked well together; she calmed him and he supported her. It was more than she had ever had in her crummy life. But… but was it what she had just seen between the two connected souls in that hallway? Could she count on her man the way she knew that Beth would never have to question?

 _No,_ Kayla shook the thoughts free from her head. She shouldn't even be thinking on that. Happy was as happy did or some stupid shit like that was what her Grammy had said, usually sitting in her rocker on the porch, a cigarette in one hand and a glass filled with amber liquid in the other. There might be a dark, deep, lingering worry within her about their couple status, especially lately, but Kayla knew shouldn't compare them to others.

Sure, she was stressed, probably more than she even cared to admit to herself. Who wouldn't be when they were about to give birth as monsters roamed the earth? Who in their right mind would even be having a baby in this miserable world? Kayla knew life had to go on, that it would always find a way, but it didn't stop her from thinking herself a bit crazy for being so joyful when she realized she was pregnant. She had to be, this was her third time and maybe her last chance. She had to be happy about one of her pregnancies.

Of course, Kayla was still happy… but lately that was fading as each new day came. She could feel the fear creeping in, hiding there in the morning hours or the moments between chores. The baby was safe inside her, she knew that. Kayla knew she was safe at the farm, safer than she had ever been with the new security measures and people to help. She knew that... but once that little one came, there was a whole wide world of hurt out there. She wasn't sure she could protect her baby. The world was cruel, hard, and fast before it was crawling with the dead. Kayla knew that better than most people. Maybe that was why she was still alive; the hard life she had lived before had prepared her. The farm was nice, almost easy compared to her teenage years on the streets. There was more than one kind of ghoul out to get you in the ghetto dark streets she had survived on.

Kayla finally shook all dark thoughts from her mind. Breakfast was getting cold in her hands while she got lost in self-pity and doubt. There just wasn't time for that. She took a deep breath and turned around to back into the swinging door, knowing that this would give the couple in the hallway a split second to detach. After her unintentional spying, she owed them that.

"Comin' through," Kayla chimed brightly, a stark difference from the emotions that had swirled in her a moment ago. She turned toward the serving counter with the plates and silverware on it.

As she predicted, Daryl and Beth were apart. Enough space was between them that the untrained eye wouldn't know they had ever been so close in the hallway.

"Good morning," Kayla greeted the couple. "Y'all are the last ones so eat up." She set the bowl down. The other bowls that had served the others were empty now; Kayla took the time to stack them up.

Daryl nodded his greeting, a man of little words Kayla had noticed but when he talked all seemed to listen. Daryl had reluctantly taken on more of a leadership role in their little group. Kayla was grateful as many others were too. She knew Tigo struggled with the responsibility, feeling overwhelming protectiveness toward her and his little sister in particular. He had tried to rise to the occasion but the burden of the deaths of Bert and the others had made doing so extremely difficult. A lot more had been shoved upon him too in such a short time, evident by her massive middle. Tigo had done his best; now others could help.

Beth greeted Kayla with an almost song-like _good morning_. Kayla loved that girl's voice. Beth had treated them more than once to some of her singing after Paula had caught her singing with little Oscar while Beth taught him some of his school work. Beth was always eager to help with the little one in between her regular chores and duties. Kayla envied her youth and boundless energy at times when it was hard for her to get out of a chair at the moment.

The pair served themselves food quickly. Kayla knew she was the last to eat. She was hoping there wasn't going to be any left but wasn't so lucky. She started to mound some of the final potatoes into the last bowl. She just wasn't hungry, thinking she couldn't possibility fit any more into her already swollen body.

Denny appeared next to her suddenly, empty bowl in hand. "Is there any left?" the young man questioned, eyeing the fresh potatoes.

The guy was special, but in more ways than just his mental capabilities. Sure, there were a couple of things that took him awhile to get the hang of and some others were just too complex, but that never stopped him from trying. Denny worked harder than anyone else there, almost as if he was trying to prove he belonged, that he could contribute. Of course, he didn't need to. Denny was always an early riser, chipper, and ready to work. He never complained through the long, hard work he was tasked to do every day. Denny had an appetite to match and Kayla wasn't going to deny him a little extra.

Kayla turned a sugary smile toward him despite the slight twinge in her lower back; they had been plaguing her a lot lately. "Sure thang, dearie. Here." She heaped a large spoonful and then scraped the rest from the serving bowl into his.

She knew Jess would be after her to eat more but luckily Jess was on watch. Kayla knew she'd barely be able to choke down the small amount in her bowl already. Her stomach had done a flip a couple of days ago; she had gone from ravenous to nauseous at the sight of food almost overnight.

A smile a mile wide grew on his rounded face. "Thanks, Mrs. Santigo." Denny went to go sit down, passing the sitting Beth and Daryl. "Morning, Daryl. Morning, Mrs. Dixon," he offered them as he joined them at the table.

Kayla followed close enough behind Denny to see the pink blush start to fill Beth's face at the greeting while Daryl just nodded, continuing to shovel food into his mouth. Denny was so respectful to everyone in the group. He could be taught a lot but changing his mind on what to call the two women who were sharing beds with their men just couldn't be done.

It didn't upset Kayla one bit. Hell, she might have even let herself day dream once or twice about the name herself. It didn't bother either of the men, strangely enough, perhaps because it wasn't fixated toward them directly. Marriage wasn't a priority anymore; survival was first and foremost. But that young Beth, oh, it got to her every single time, humorously so. Beth's cheek bones always flared bright pink whenever Denny called her _Mrs. Dixon._ Kayla had to bite the edge of her lip to keep from chuckling as she joined the table.

"Hello, Denny, but it's just Beth, remember," Beth choked out, her voice a little high at first.

Denny had started calling Beth by the more formal name once he had realized Daryl and Beth were sharing a room as a couple, like Kayla and Tigo. Kayla had heard Beth try to explain to Denny, more than once, that she wasn't Mrs. Dixon. She was Beth Greene. She and Daryl were together, although Beth had struggled for the right words to explain it to the young man. Boyfriend and girlfriend had seemed so old world, a definition that belonged in the past. She and Daryl were together, a team, a family but not married. Denny had nodded along, agreeing with her the entire time.

At the end of the latest conversation, Beth had asked if he understood. Denny had told her of course he did and that he would see her later with a _goodbye, Mrs. Dixon_. Her shoulders had sagged, watching Denny walk away after their talk. Paula, who had been nearby, had let out a chuckle while Kayla had been able to stifle her own, barely. _Good Christian up-bringing, that's what that boy's got_ , the older woman had mused.

Kayla grinned to herself at the memory as Denny focused his attention on Beth. "I know that," chastised Denny, shaking his head at her silliness. Of course he knew her name was Beth.

Beth couldn't help the smile that crept to her face from his reaction. "Just thought I'd remind you," the younger woman teased back. It might noticeably bother her each time he called her _Mrs. Dixon,_ but Beth never held it against Denny.

"Oh, you are so silly, Mrs. Dixon." Denny was grinning at the game between them.

Beth released an exasperated breath. "Oh, Denny– "she started, but stopped when she noticed Kayla slowly shaking her head.

"Just give it up. It ain't no use. I'm _Mrs. Santigo._ You are _Mrs. Dixon_. That's just what it's gonna be until the end of time."

Beth scooted down a seat until she was next to Kayla. "But I'm not _Mrs. Dixon_. I'm just Beth, Beth Greene," she said, her voice so low it was almost a whisper.

"It's just a name, dearie. Don't matter none."

Beth opened her mouth to argue but snapped it closed, perhaps understanding it was pointless to argue. Instead, Beth took another bite of her breakfast, chewing her food with a dejected look sent back to Kayla.

Kayla gave a little shrug. "It's just the way the boy was raised. Sees two people together and that's what he knows to do. He respects you. After ya two saved him that first time meeting, how could he not? Me? Why he calls me that I just don't know. I've never saved his sorry little behind."

Beth smirked at the comment. "You feed 'im. Denny loves his food."

The heavily pregnant woman gave a little smile, one that didn't reach her tired eyes. "Yeah, I guess. My advice… just get used to it. There is no use fightin' that man, he's hard headed as they come. He thinks he's being nice so just let 'im have it. Right, Denny?"

Denny, who was chewing another mouth full of food, nodded vigorously. "Sure thing, Mrs. Santigo," he replied in a mumble between bites.

Beth just shook her head, giving them both a little sigh and a faint smile. Kayla hoped the younger woman would get used it; there were so many other issues to deal with. Kayla returned Beth's smile with a little ease, relaxation finally softening the edges of her worried face. Denny beamed at the surrender of the two women before shoveling in his last bite.

Kayla turned her attention to her food, picking at it more than actually eating. She sat quietly, taking her time chewing each bite until the last half of her breakfast had gone cold. It wasn't even on her radar when others from their group entered the room, the conversation at the table turning to the planning of that day's run. Daryl, Sherri, Nate and Tigo were in deep discussion about which vehicle to take and which direction to go. There was an old map spread out in front of them.

It was the sound of her beloved's voice that drew her out of her solitude. "Sounds good, Daryl," Tigo agreed, pointing to the map. "But I think we should start here today."

Her brows drew together; it almost sounded to Kayla like Tigo was planning on going on the run.

Before she was able to even digest the complete thought, Beth raised an out-turned palm. "Wait. Tigo, you're goin'? I thought Daryl was goin' with Vinny and Nate today."

"Vinny was but he pulled a back muscle buildin' the fence yesterday," answered Sherri. "Tigo offered to go in his place."

Kayla's hazel eyes instantly went to Tigo. The young Hispanic was hunched forward, his attention strangely singularly focused on the map in front of him and not the woman's burning stare from the other end of the table. Now Kayla finally understood the vibe he had given off last night, the distance and quietness. When did Tigo think he was going to tell her? As he drove off through the gate and out a rolled down window? Kayla felt the hurt and pain raise in her instantly, pouring out through the drawn features on her face.

Beth looked back at Kayla and then back at Tigo. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. If I have to stay behind, then Tigo probably shouldn't –"

Tigo waved a dismissive hand at Beth, stopping her words. "I can go. It'll be fine."

Beth shook her head, looking to the others. "You should stay. Kayla looks like she might need the support…"

The young Hispanic man clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at Beth, carefully avoiding the hurt ones of Kayla. "Said it'd be _fine_."

Beth returned the glare to Tigo. "No. You shouldn't be goin'. You are needed here."

"I know the area better than anyone. I've been to that town 'fore with Bert. We used t' get feed supplies there with 'im. I need t' go with," Tigo bit out back at her.

Kayla didn't even know what to say, a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach making speech impossible in the exact moment. She had felt the change between them; maybe she had ignored it a little in recent days to focus on her own physical issues. But to have Tigo actually running away – even if it was just for the day - hurt. Kayla couldn't stop the sting of tears in her eyes.

Daryl interjected, his calming blue eyes seeking out Beth's. "I'd rather have someone who knows the area and where we're goin'. We won't be long."

Kayla finally got a flicker of recognition from Tigo. His dark brown eyes met her strained hazel ones for a brief moment before he broke, shying to the side. Did he actually think it was okay because Daryl said it was okay? No, he knew he was wrong. That much Kayla could tell from his shirking eyes. And he wasn't even man enough to say the words to her.

More anger swelled up in her. Kayla pushed away from the table, her metal chair legs grating noisily on the floor. She never let her heated stare leave Tigo, who was once again hunkering down and looking at the map. She angrily snatched her half empty bowl and spoon. She was pissed and she was hurt and Tigo was going to know it. However, Kayla still didn't trust her voice or her ability to keep her tears at bay. There was no use in doing this in front of everyone so instead, she turned and walked to the kitchen.

Normally, Kayla considered herself a pretty easy going person, happy even. That was until the recent months when she learned she had a new tipping point for anger. That crazy church lady, Roslyn, had rung her bell more than once. The old bat had learned to keep her ranting to herself and kept away from the group for the most part. Now she felt that same newly found point of rage was directed at her Tigo. They were normally a good balance for each other. He was the kind of guy who was quick to react to his emotions, while she was the calming influence, but not today… not as she shoved open the swinging doors to the kitchen. Kayla knew she needed a moment to herself, to calm the anger, and she hoped to high heaven the group gave it to her.

The pregnant woman tossed her leftovers into the sink. She leaned heavily on the counter next to it, her hands gripping the cool steeled edge with her head hanging down low. Her bouncy curls flopped into her face as she took in a long steady breath.

She was pissed at Tigo; that was a certainty. He shouldn't be going, he knew that. She knew that. It was an unnecessary risk. Kayla couldn't say she understood it, but she knew what he was doing. Tigo was freaking out. Maybe… maybe he had a right to. Kayla wished she could too sometimes but with the constant reminder inside her, kicking her at that exact moment, she really didn't have the time to. As she thought about it, she was little surprised he hadn't before. On some level, Kayla had been expecting this earlier or maybe anticipating it after the baby came. Instead it was now.

Kayla took in another long, deep breath. Okay, so the timing wasn't the best. Tigo was going to need to man up sooner rather than later… you didn't get freak outs that lasted too long in the apocalypse now a days.

She sighed and raised her head. "It'll be okay," she mumbled to herself and wiped her eyes. No tears had fallen but her eyes were watery.

The door opened cautiously behind her. _Crap_. Kayla pushed up from the counter, a pain shooting in her lower back. She winced, her hand going to the small of her back.

"You okay?" asked the concerned Beth as she walked the rest of the way into the large kitchen.

Kayla waved her off as she turned to look at Beth, not sure if she was grateful it was the younger woman or not. "Sort of. I'm just super pregnant and we're having a damn Indian summer. It's supposed t' be cool and crisp. Instead it's hot and steamy and I've overdue and uncomfortable." Kayla chose to answer the physical question instead of the more obvious emotional one.

Beth gave her a tilt of her head but said no more.

Kayla tried to smile but it was difficult. "Back has been givin' me trouble for the past couple of days. Last night was the worst. Can't sleep or rest or work without it givin' me pains."

"You talk to Jess?"

Kayla nodded, sighing deeply. "Yeah, she looked at me yesterday. She's on watch for a bit today, said we'd do another later today. Just need to get this kid outta me."

She could see Beth bite the edge of her lip and knew she hadn't avoided the issue, luck wasn't on her side. "Should Tigo really be leaving today? Maybe he should be staying back?"

Before Kayla could answer, the younger female version of Tigo burst into the room. "My brother should stay back," snapped Tina, having heard the tail end of what Beth had been asking.

Already slipping back into her normal, calming role, Kayla offered, "He… he just needs a lil' space." Her hand unknowing went to her stomach. "This is a lot."

Tina rolled her eyes. "Everything is _a lot_ these days. _Hermano_ needs to buck up." She brushed by them with the annoyed flare of a teenage girl of fourteen.

Beth looked from the younger girl to the older woman, her stare intense when finally landing on Kayla. Kayla knew she didn't look great; she was tired with bags under her eyes. She was also swollen and pale. There was more than just the overdue woes affecting the normally bubbly woman.

"How about I do the dishes for you, Kayla? You can go rest… sit down. Tina and I can get this done," Beth offered.

Tina nodded, starting the water. "Yeah, don't want ya dropping my niece or nephew on the kitchen floor."

Kayla sighed heavily. "Thanks, gals." She walked out the back of the kitchen. Even though her initial anger had lessened, there was still an uneasy feeling in her pit of her stomach. Tigo might be leaving, but he wasn't _leaving_ , right?

 **A/N: Do you love the smooth flow and wonderfully edited story? Well, that's because my BETA – Elsa Editorial is AWESOME. Everyone – let's give her a big hand for all the extra work she does for me. She makes my life so much easier; this wouldn't be much harder with out her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love all the reviews – keep them coming! More fuel for my creative fires please! I thought we'd have a little more BETHYl before the shit hits the fan…oh, I may have said too much ;) Enjoy!**

The air was crisp, so much cooler than it had been the day before. Autumn was announcing its arrival. Beth felt it down to her bones as she walked next to Daryl. They were making their way to the pickup truck that was going on the run. Nate was already in it, thinking he was claiming the window seat but Beth knew better. Daryl would never sit in the middle. Tigo was waiting by the driver's side with the door open and looking back at the dormitory, as if he was waiting to see someone. Beth knew when she left that kitchen that no one else was coming; Kayla still needed her space.

Beth had the same sour feeling hit her in the gut that had welled forth in the hallway before breakfast. It was the same feeling inside her that told her something wasn't right, something was wrong. It was a sickening, itchy feeling that started in her belly and traveled up to her throat. Beth slowed almost to a stop, her feet refusing to move anymore.

Daryl sensed her pause instantly, turning back to her as he hiked his bow up higher on his shoulder. "Somethin' wrong?" he asked with concern present in his indigo eyes.

Beth crossed her arms over her chest, giving herself a little reassuring hug. "I– I just don't… I couldn't…" She paused and took in a deep breath before continuing. "No," she said in a tone even she didn't believe.

Daryl continued to look at her, his eyes never wavering as he cocked his head to the side slightly. He said nothing but even Beth knew he _knew_ she wasn't being truthful.

She gave a small shake of her head, her crystal blue eyes dropping from his gaze. "I– I just got a _feeling_. I wish you weren't goin'… at least not without me." How could she explain the nagging, creeping sensation she had inside of her when even she didn't know what it was? "I know it's silly. I don't have any _real_ reason. It's foolish and it's makin' me… well…" Beth couldn't stop the tremble that had suddenly formed in her lower lip.

"Beth," Daryl murmured, just as surprised as she was at the sudden intense emotion expressed by Beth.

Not trusting her own voice at the moment, she gave a tight shrug wrought with unspoken anxiety.

Then Daryl did something he never did in public… ever. He took hold of her elbow and pulled her close to him, hugging her small frame to his hard body. Beth buried her face in his neck, breathing him in. She willed herself not to cry but strangely felt a sting of tears in her eyes. _What is wrong with me?_ Beth knew this wasn't her normal state but couldn't control the surge that was coming forth.

His voice was low, a thrumming from his chest as Daryl tried to reassure her. "It's just a run. Done dozens of 'em before, almost a hundred by now. It'll be fine."

Beth pulled in just one more stabilizing breath of Daryl scent before she spoke. "I know. I know. I told you… I'm just bein' a silly girl."

"You ain't silly," he told her as he gave her a small squeeze.

"I am. I just don't want you to go."

"Gotta." His voice was firm but soft.

"I know," Beth responded as she straightened up and pulled back, her face tilting up to him. "I know. Just be safe, okay? Come back to me."

"I will."

Beth held his eyes; the feeling didn't leave her when Daryl reassured her with his calming words. It was still there, hard and hurtful in her stomach. "And you always keep your promises."

"I do." There was no smile in Daryl's eyes, just an intense gaze focused on her. Oddly enough, that helped. He wasn't humoring her; he was as serious as she was. It helped ease the ache at her center.

She knew Tigo and Nate were watching, even if they weren't paying attention. Others were milling around, getting ready to start another day of harvesting in the orchard or garden. Tomorrow was to be another day of canning.

There were just too many people around when all Beth desperately wanted to do was kiss her man. She wanted to touch her lips to his and lose herself in him again, as she had that morning in bed. It was so easy to do, to give herself to Daryl, and allow the world to melt away even if was only for the briefest of moments. Daryl was all man and no matter how many nights they burned together, it was never enough for her. She always craved more as she did now.

Perhaps he was feeling the same because Beth felt his fingers curl into her flesh at her waist and the look in his eyes darkened. Either way, the moment was broken by a small cough from the truck behind them. Beth took a reluctant step back, knowing she had to let Daryl know it was okay to leave despite the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted him here, next to her and safe. The only way to ensure that was to let him go. The sooner he left, the sooner he would be back.

Daryl released her and nodded; he understood. He turned away from her and gave Nate a grunt, his notification to move and slide farther into the truck. The young man grudgingly obeyed with a roll of his eyes.

Beth stood there and watched them drive away with the final gate being opened by Sherri.

 _He'll come back. Daryl promised._ The mantra started in her almost instantly as the truck disappeared from her eyes. _He always keeps his promises._

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

For the rest of the day, Beth's mind kept going back to that moment. That feeling had stuck with her all morning and well into the afternoon, the one that had soured her stomach as she had watched the truck leave her sight. It had taken most of her resolve to not bellow out a scream and run after them or grab another car and chase them down, to haul Daryl back to her. Beth had no idea why this need was so urgent in her. He'd been gone before, when they were alone at the cabin, at the prison, at the farm. Daryl always came back, she knew that. Beth _knew_ that.

She gave a sharp shake of her head and tried to refocus. Beth was currently in the back orchard alone. It was quiet there; the slight breeze was not really penetrating the vegetation too much to cause much of a chill. Most everyone was working in the nearby fields, selecting squash and pumpkins to haul in. Beth was glad for the alone time, she had needed to collect herself. She had jumped at the opportunity to do the perimeter check after morning chores. The fence along the back edge of the property was the most vulnerable still; it was the area they had not been able to get the pits dug yet. Beth had found two walkers impaled by the stakes. She had dispatched them quickly. When they had more man power, they'd have to come collect the bodies to burn them.

This place was not like the prison; they didn't get a large collection of walkers daily. There were a few stragglers every day showing up and the occasional small herd passing by. The Wilkens' farm was out of the way set off a small country road. It was much like her family's home. Beth knew it would be easy to be lulled into safety here. She even felt it happening to herself on more than one occasion, her guard slipping just enough to feel normal. It had happened more than once to her group, but she knew she couldn't let it happen again. While this place had a good start, Beth knew it was going to take more than a few pits and chain link fencing to truly make her feel safe again… if she ever felt safe again. The few times she had come close had been in Daryl's arms, her head resting on his chest as they lay in bed.

Beth was walking back, her gaze focused on the trees, and seeing the red-golden fruit littering the foliage above her. The group had started picking last week and Beth could tell this week would be an even larger haul. The thought of the sweet apples for the winter created a slight upward curve on her lips. The bees were quiet now, the chill in the air starting to affect them. The group hadn't bugged the little insects recently. There would be no more honey until next year, just a few jars left for the winter. It was better than nothing; they had to leave the bees something to survive or there wouldn't be any honey at all next year.

Kayla was approaching her from the dormitory, breaking the peaceful moment that had surrounded her. Beth watched the pregnant woman waddle her way. There was a small basket swinging in the crook of her arm.

"Snack, dearie?" chimed Kayla as she got closer. Her face was pulled into a tight smile but it truly looked as if she was grimacing instead. The group normally didn't stop for an afternoon lunch so jerky or apples to usually offered to tie workers over until dinner in the evening.

"Potatoes?" Beth asked with a scrunching of her nose. She knew it was the running joke amongst the group but it was also a fact of life. They had barrels of them after a prolific summer and they all knew they should be grateful. Still… there were just only so many potatoes a person could eat.

Kayla gave a low chuckle. "Nope, not today." She pulled a bar from her basket. It looked like an energy bar from the flashy wrapping. "Gotta use these up," Kayla said as she handed the bar and a canteen of water to Beth.

Beth took them, opening the wrapper to find an almond protein bar of sorts. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled in something other than worry for the first time all day. She took a bite and found it wasn't half bad, following it quickly with a long drink from her canteen.

"We're not savin' them?" Beth asked in between her next bite.

"Expiration dates. We can only go so far over. It's been two years since the world went to shit. This stuff ain't gonna last forever."

Beth nodded, chewing her mouth full. It was gone, all and truly gone. It would take years, maybe even decades to get the world back to anything that resembled the former life everyone had led. It wasn't something that needed to be rushed. Beth, despite the walking dead, didn't mind the quiet, the hard work, or the solitude that came with the new world. She had never been interested in the entire crazy, busy, technology-obsessed world that had surrounded her before. This new existence… it suited her.

"Shouldn't you be resting? I don't think you should be carryin' water all around the farm," Beth suggested as the last of the bar disappeared into her mouth.

"Marie and Oscar are helping. They did most of the haulin'. You was the last so I said I needed the walk and brought you the last bit," Kalya explained as she winced, her hand going to the small of her back.

"Maybe you should– "started Beth but she was cut off by a wave of Kayla's hand.

"Just needed to walk. I can't rest anymore."

Beth felt the urge to lecture the obviously pained woman in front of her but stopped herself, knowing Kayla didn't need any more stress than she already had. "I just finished the far fence. I found two of them. I was going to check the east fence after I got a drink but you took care of that. Do you want to walk with me?" she asked.

Kayla smiled, finally a genuine, real smile with a flash of white teeth. "Sure, dearie." Kayla slapped the knife at her hip to show Beth she was ready. No one should leave the living areas without a blade, even a nine-month pregnant woman. "I'll tag along."

"Great." And Beth meant it. She had spent enough time alone with her own distressing thoughts. She needed to have some help to take her mind elsewhere. Beth was too focused on her worry. There was nothing to do now but wait for Daryl to return. Kayla might help that time pass more quickly.

Beth led the way, taking the path that led them farther from the harvesting group. Vinny, with his injured back, was on watch up at the main farm house. A couple of people were doing the household chores inside while the majority of their group was out harvesting in the fields, so that led Beth to want to check the far east side. The worrisome itch she had, the one that couldn't be scratched, might be helped if she could verify the area was secured while she waited for Daryl's return.

They hadn't traveled more than a couple of yards before she heard a huffing come from Kayla next to her. Beth turned to see Kayla with one hand on her knee, hunched over and the other at her side. Her normally bright eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

"Kayla?" Beth rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than more normal ones. I thought everyone enjoyed a little cliffhanger. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update – you know all the usual excuses – work, life, and family. Last I left you with a little bit of a cliffhanger in the last one with Kayla bent over in agony but you are going to have to wait a little bit longer for that resolution. Instead, we are going off to follow Daryl on his adventurous run. Enjoy!**

Daryl was in a surly mood, a fierce look already plastered on his grim face. He shot a dangerous glance to his two younger companions and motioned to the next house. He didn't wait for them to respond but rather just took the lead, walking to the next house with his crossbow ready.

The reason for his sour mood started when they left for the run. Beth had been upset; something was visibly eating at her but she didn't say what. She couldn't or wouldn't say anything to Daryl beyond her not wanting him to go on this run without her. He thought it might have been the scene at breakfast, but Daryl knew deep down that wasn't the real reason. It made him frustrated; not directed towards Beth, never at her, but rather at himself. He didn't know what to do to reassure her. Should he have hugged her longer, talked to her, asked her… none of it was in his wheel house. Just another reason why Daryl knew he wasn't good enough, probably never would be, for the woman he loved.

Everything had gone downhill after they had driven away, the nagging feeling of failure still in Daryl's chest after leaving Beth looking so forlorn. The entire outing so far had not gone as planned. They had headed in the direction of the town of Candler only to run into a large herd on the road, more than fifty walkers tangling up the pavement. They had to veer off the main road, not wanting to back track and bring the dead farther in the direction of home. They had to travel more than ten treacherous miles out of their way on a road that was barely more than a gravel mine trap. It had been a rough and debris-littered route, causing them to pause more than once to clear the way for the truck.

They finally got back on a main road that had brought them around to the other end of the little town that was their original destination. They were at the wrong end, a more residential area of Candler than they had planned. They decided to start there anyway; there were several homes that they hadn't been in yet. It would help prevent the day from becoming a total loss.

The first home had been a goldmine for many of their needed supplies. They only had to kill two walkers to get in, lingering gray corpses weak from no fresh flesh. The dwelling had been home to an apparently large family, providing many of the baby and child articles they had needed. They had even found a few staples of barely expired food.

After completing the first house, the group was onto the second house. Daryl pounded on the door of the second home, standing back and waiting. Tigo and Nate stood off to the side, both ready with large blades in their hands. A minute passed without a sound so Daryl pounded again, louder and heavier this time.

Tigo grumbled and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Just tired of all this damn waiting," he mumbled under his breath.

"Don't take that long t' clear. Better safe than sorry," Daryl retorted, eyeing the younger man.

Tigo shook his head but kept his attention focused on the area surrounding them, keeping an eye out for walkers. "Nah, man, I mean _waiting_."

Daryl snorted, sending a glare to the apparently impatient young Hispanic man.

Nate rolled his eyes. "He's talking about his kid."

Daryl grunted but said nothing in return as he turned his attention to peer inside a large picture window of the house, looking for any movement. He could tell there was an exchanged look between the two friends. As much as he and Beth had made the farm their home, these young men were still that… young kids. They worked well together but it wasn't the same as the comradery he had had with Rick, Michonne, or Glenn.

Tigo cleared his throat, looking at Daryl from the corner of his eye. "Um, you ever… have any kids?"

The question gave Daryl pause. "No," he answered, shooting a strange look back at Tigo as he turned to face them.

"Oh, I just wanted to… well, ya know, I mean I just… that is, I guess…"

"Fuckin' spit it out."

"I wanted to know about being a fuckin' dad, okay?" Tigo snapped back.

Daryl saw it then, the antsy behavior and short temper during breakfast and the drive out there. The kid was scared. Shit, Daryl would be too and he was a grown man.

"And what makes you think I'd know anythin' about that?" Daryl asked, his voice losing its previously gruff tone.

"Never had a goddamn one myself. And well, you're the oldest dude here."

Daryl opened his mouth to snap a comeback but stopped himself when he realized it was true. _Fuck_. "How old you think I am, numb nuts?" he snarled, angry at being called out on being old, at the same time realizing he did have a pain in his shoulder that probably meant rain tonight.

Tigo shrugged nonchalantly. "I donna know. Forty? Fifty?"

 _Shit_. Knowing he was still probably old enough to be the damn kid's father didn't help keep his temper in check. Daryl knew he was old but not that damn old. He was fucking thirty-four… no, wait, thirty-five. Had he just forgotten his birthday, is that what happened to you when you got old?

"Thirty-five," Daryl barked back.

Tigo and Nate both winced at the response and exchanged another knowing look.

"Oh, I guess that's not so creepy then," Nate said.

"What?" questioned Daryl, not completely sure he cared, and turned to open the front door of the home.

"You and Beth," answered Tigo carefully.

Daryl stopped completely, his hand on the door knob. "What the hell you talkin' about? You and Kayla, she's 'bout my age too. Same damn thing." It was still a topic that gave him pause for insecurity. He know it shouldn't fucking matter anymore, that no one really cared. For some reason it still set him off, people thinking he was taking advantage of Beth due to their age difference. She was her own woman and they should damn well know that.

"Nah, man, a cougar is hot. You with a kitten. Kinda creepy," Nate replied, a little haughtily.

There was a low rumble deep in Daryl's chest that escaped. "Shut the fuck up."

Nate clicked his tongue. "Just saying."

Daryl turned back toward them; the glare on his face stopped the snicker that had begun to leave Nate and caused Tigo to take a step back.

"Dude, we meant nothing by it. Geeze, just messin' with you, you know. Settle, Fido, settle."

"Shut the fuck up, Nate," mumbled Tigo, nudging his friend in the side.

"Take your friend's advice," Daryl spat back.

"Thin skin, dude, thin skin. It's just that the first girl in our age range comes along and she's taken by an old dude. Fuckin' cruel world, man, just cruel–"

Daryl took an advancing step on the younger man, his bow rising from its resting position. He definitely felt a surge of rage swell up in his chest that wasn't going to be easy to control.

Nate quickly put his hands up out in front of himself. "Daryl, dude, I get it. She's taken. I– "

"Shut the fuck up, Nate," Tigo ordered again. "You just never know when to shut up."

"Shutting up," said Nate, his wide eyes never leaving the fuming Daryl.

Daryl looked from the mouthy one to the anxious one. He felt the sudden need to get away from both of the idiots. They knew nothing about what was between him and Beth. Yes, the couple shared a room, that much was obvious, but they weren't all lovey dovey like Tigo and Kayla could be or like the obnoxious Glenn and Maggie had been. There were almost no public displays of affection between Daryl and Beth, perhaps a few stolen kisses when he thought no one was looking. Daryl tried his best to limit his ogling to the morning hours but he couldn't always help himself; Beth was so fucking hot. And she was his. Apparently not everyone was too keen on the idea, thinking there was room to contest.

Just at the thought, Daryl felt the fury surge in him again. He knew he needed space away from the two fools in front him. He turned on his heel and slammed the door open, raising his crossbow. There had been no sound or movement within the house but one could never be too careful. The last house had a few walkers in it; this one could too.

Daryl cleared the front room quickly with Nate and Tigo following behind him. The team made short work of clearing the main and upper level before heading to the basement. There they found a molting grey corpse, too weak to move, snapping at them. Tigo stepped forward and quickly ended the creature.

Once back on the main level, Daryl could still feel the ire hot in his chest when he looked at Nate. There would be no working with that dip shit today if he could help it. "You two look down here. I'm gonna search upstairs," Daryl ordered, swinging his bow over his back, and started to climb the stairs.

Just as Daryl entered the first room, a bedroom, he heard a voice from below. "What the hell is the matter with you?" It was Tigo, and Daryl could hear his voice was coming from the vent near the door.

Daryl had no intention of eaves-dropping until he heard Nate's response. "Just putting it out there." The shit was still cocky as ever… or at least he was again now that Daryl wasn't within ten feet of him.

"What? That you wanna jump his girl? What the hell is the matter with you? You've seen that man with the dead heads. He'd fucking kill you in a second," Tigo responded, disgust obvious in his tone. Perhaps one of the idiots was worth keeping around.

Daryl could hear them shuffling around, moving some items. At least they were working while arguing.

"What? It's not like they got an open and shut thing," Nate grumbled.

"Man, shut up. It'd be like him wanting Kayla just 'cause they the same age. Fucked up, Nate."

"Yeah, that's what I'm sayin' it should be like," Nate retorted with a huff.

Then there was silence, a pause in all movement and talking. Daryl knew a line had been crossed even if Nate didn't understand what he had just said. Kayla and Tigo were an item, not anything Daryl had given any thought or consideration to; he just didn't give a fuck. However, he knew enough to know Tigo was protective of Kayla and his sister, Tina. Daryl would even consider Tigo a fierce guardian of his little family and Nate had just opened door he probably shouldn't have.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me, man? She's my woman," Tigo growled. There was a shuffle and then the sound of something slamming into a wall, which Daryl suspected to be Nate.

Daryl felt the urge to go back down; he took a step towards the door but stopped at the next statement.

"Sorry, Tigo, didn't know you cared."

"She's having my fuckin' kid and you don't think I care?" Tigo barked back, the sound of another shove traveling up the vent after his words.

"Ouch! Said I was sorry, Tigo," snapped back Nate, his voice finally losing that cocky edge. "Didn't know… you've been, well, freaking out lately. Thought maybe an out would be better. I mean, if we didn't have to go back, would you even be staying?"

There was silence again, for one heart beat and then another.

"Yeah, man. I'd stay. I ain't a fuckin' dead beat. My kid's gonna know his father. Just leave it alone and get to looking, you jack ass. Kayla is off limits. Beth is off limits."

Daryl could tell from the kid's tone, Tigo meant every word. Daryl could honestly say that after three months, he hadn't been one hundred percent sure about the kid. But after hearing him say that, Daryl knew Tigo was someone who had your back, someone he could trust. Daryl could feel his lip twitch up almost into a smile, respect for the kid for sticking out a difficult situation. He couldn't say he'd be handling a baby situation any better if he was the same age.

There was movement downstairs, the duo apparently moving to another room. Daryl could just barely make out the next words.

"Just sayin'… they ain't got nothing official. No kid or nothin'." Nate had opened his big mouth again. Daryl knew he was going to have to help him shut it before the day was over, his fist curling tightly at his side.

Tigo's answer was perfect. "SHUT UP." And then there was no more.

Realizing he had wasted enough time listening the bickering, Daryl went to work searching the room. There was nothing much in the room, which ended up being a spare bedroom, to be of any help in their supply search. There was a single book shelf that held dozens of books. Daryl quickly scanned the titles; he knew Beth enjoyed the classics. She had read a copy of _Gone with the Wind_ almost to shreds at the prison. He had been searching for a replacement for a while with no luck. He did select a Jack London classic about a wolf dog he recalled reading as a kid. A guilty pleasure he had made sure to hide from his family, deep in the woods. He placed _White Fang_ into his pack, hoping it would make Beth happy. Just at that thought, he felt the tension fall off him. Beth always had that effect on him.

Daryl moved on to the bathroom next. There he found some spare toothpaste, bandages, ibuprofen, and other necessary toiletries. They still had a lot of those supplies back at the farm, but more was always better. There were also a couple of prescription meds, he wasn't sure what they were but Jess could figure that out.

There was still a lot of space in his pack so Daryl moved to the next room. He entered the master bedroom slowly. There were so many pictures on the walls, bed stand, and dresser. Daryl always tried not to look at the pictures when he entered a house; he didn't want to know the story of who had lived there, who were most likely dead. Smiling children, birth announcements, wedding pictures, and various other photographs were all facing Daryl and were reminders of what had been. He had a hard time averting his eyes to a place where a set wasn't staring back at him. It never helped to look at the pictures, at what had been lost.

Daryl hated entering a room and being hit with the feeling that he knew the people whose room it had been. Sometimes, people owned a space and one just had to know them no matter how one resisted once the room was entered. This was the case the father Daryl traveled into the room. This room was filled with a little clutter and a lot of memories – a basket of yarn in the corner with a half-finished afghan, a worn rocking chair, a large bed with a handcrafted family quilt, a dresser covered with half-empty bottles of lotions and perfumes along with family photographs.

The room oozed little old lady, grandmother and matriarch to a large, loving family. It made Daryl release a grumbling breath at the thought of the small, hunched graying corpse they had dispatched in the basement. Daryl opened the closet, finding it tightly packed with clothes belonging to a little, old woman. There was a wedding picture, gray and old, alongside another of an older couple. There had been a husband, but there were no men's clothes, just petite cardigans and floral dresses. It was obvious the walker in the basement had been the widow and for some reason the thought made Daryl wince. This woman, despite her loving and large family, had been forgotten here to die. Had they left? Did she send them away, knowing she'd never survive the journey or the danger? So many questions filtered in that Daryl had to physically shake the thoughts loose from his head. Needing to move on and knowing there wasn't much they could use, Daryl still grabbed a small yellow sweater. He figured Beth or Tina could probably use it.

He moved on to the dresser, knowing there would always be a need for socks with winter coming up. Opening the top drawer, Daryl grabbed a handful and threw them into his bag. Then, when he went for another, his hand touched something harder. Curious, as he often found interesting items hidden in the oddest places, Daryl parted what was left of the socks and found a small burgundy ring box.

Daryl took it into his hand, sending a glance back at the open door. It felt wrong to him; jewelry was nothing of usual concern to him while searching a home. Daryl knew it wasn't really wrong; there wasn't anyone to claim the jewelry anymore. But still… it made him feel uneasy, almost like he was stealing.

Still, he felt strangely compelled to open the box in his hand, a strange twitch in his fingers as he reached for it. Daryl lifted the lid to find a side-by-side set of rings, gold and simple. The smaller one was a woman's, a simple gold band bonded to another with a small round diamond on it. It was nothing fancy, just a simple and worn band but well taken care of, shining a bit in the light. The other ring was a larger, thicker man's band.

 _Official_.

Daryl rubbed his tongue against the suddenly dry roof of his mouth. It was hard to swallow as all that he was focused on the box with glittering hope before him. Just as a creeping and hopeful thought entered him, Daryl snapped the box shut suddenly in his hand. His other hand went to his face, rubbing it roughly.

He had no right, Daryl knew that instantly. He was a Dixon, which was just another word for filthy, stupid, cruel, or foul. Only as Daryl stared intently at the shut burgundy box, he knew he wasn't those things… at least not anymore, not with Beth. Had he ever been? Daryl knew he wasn't a saint, not by any fucking means, but he also knew he had never been on the same level as his nasty old man.

It was just that Daryl knew that Dixons were never meant to marry. He had first-hand knowledge from his own up-bringing along with various uncles and cousins to prove the rule. No… never in a million years was it ever a good idea for a Dixon to marry.

 _You know, one is never good enough until he is…_

He chewed on his lower lip at Hershel's former words echoing in his head. He slowly opened the box again, almost not realizing he had done it until the gold was gleaming at him again. The special kid, Denny, he was always calling her Mrs. Dixon anyway. They lived together, sharing a bed. He loved her, dear lord, he loved that woman. He'd pretty much told her he wasn't ever going anywhere without her… ever. Daryl released a deep, low breath he hadn't known he had been holding at his next thought. _Why… why not make it official?_

Daryl hesitated, almost scared by his own thought, as his finger grazed the larger of the bands. Maybe… just maybe it would fit. He picked up the larger band and pinched it between his two fingers, rolling the cool smooth metal ring between them. Did he dare?

His hand was dirty, when wasn't it, but that wasn't going to stop him. Daryl slipped the band on, an almost in unperceivable tremble in his fingers as he did it. Slowly it slid on; he had to push a little harder over the knuckle with only a little resistance. It fit, it fucking fit. Daryl huffed out a relieved breath with a look of pride smirking on his face. Was he really doing this? The question made his heart beat suddenly double, knowing what his answer was going to be.

The sudden report of nearby gunfire shocked him out of his dreamy musing. Before Daryl could even shout to his partners below, he caught a glimpse from the lacy curtained window and saw the problem. Walkers. Dozens, maybe even more were coming down the road, entering the yard below.

 _Shit._

Daryl shoved the box into his pocket and raced for the stairs, pulling his crossbow to a ready positon. This wasn't going to be pretty.

 **A/N: I know! Two different cliffhangers – how could I do that? Easily, I love cliffhangers. You faithful readers have to know that by now! Let me know what you think. I just finished this story – just needs to be refined and edited. We are looking at 9 chapters for the total of this little story. Not as long as HOME but there will be a third story that will be longer. I hope to have that one started by the end of the summer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I own nothing of TWD. Enjoy!**

"Kayla?" cried Beth as she rushed to the hunched-over woman. "Are you okay?"

The heavily pregnant woman nodded rapidly, her blonde curls bouncing around her face. Her eyes were still squeezed shut tightly, the skin crinkled at the edges. There was a pink hue that tinted her fine skin as Kayla blew out a long, slow breath.

Beth could feel her own blood pressure spike at the sight of her friend in such obvious pain. She knew this was coming, glaringly obvious there was a deadline that was fast approaching. Lori had been the only pregnant woman Beth had spent any significant time around and she had never seen a woman in labor. The frightening and tragic birth of Judith was never far from Beth's mind when Jess discussed the impending delivery. Beth had agreed to help Jess and Kayla since she was the only other one on the farm with some medical training. Together they had gone over all the medical details so she knew what to expect, but it was still new and even more than a little daunting as the notion was brought forth suddenly in front of Beth in the form of a contracting woman.

Kayla rose slowly, her body still hunched at her strained shoulders when she finally straightened completely. "Whoo-ee. That hurt."

"We need to get you back," Beth suggested.

"I'm fine, dearie," returned Kayla, waving away the helping hand that Beth was reaching out. "I'm fine."

Beth's blue eyes widened in exasperation. "But you're in labor!"

Kayla smiled softly at her. "I know, Beth. I'm pregnant, not stupid. C'mon, we have a fence to check still." Kayla took a step forward, smaller than her earlier stride, and traveled around Beth.

"Kayla!" Beth took off after her in disbelief. She didn't understand. This woman was in labor, another human being was about to push its way out from between her legs. How… how could Kayla just want to take a walk? "We've got to get you back. I've gotta go grab Jess. You need to be inside, we need–"

The other woman turned back to look at Beth, her eyes rolling dramatically. "Honey, we got hours 'til I need t' be laying down. Trust me. I've done this before." Kayla returned to her leisurely stroll toward the east fence line.

For a dumbfounded second, Beth blinked rapidly before walking to come alongside her friend. Her inexperience left Beth with a cramping feeling of insecurity in her stomach over the situation, or perhaps it was just a compounding of the one she already had with Daryl being gone, but she wasn't going to pressure Kayla again. As the woman had said, she had done this before. It had been said out loud finally to her; it was out there. Jess had mentioned the previous pregnancies to Beth in one of their discussions of Kayla's impending birth, but it had been hushed. There had been other children and none of whom were at the farm with them. Beth had wanted to ask questions, but at the same time she knew she didn't really want the answers. Beth didn't want to know about more dead children, more families destroyed.

Beth swallowed the uncertain lump in her throat. "Are you sure?"

Kayla nodded, her eyes focused on the path ahead of them. "Done this twice already. Trust me, walkin' will help for a bit."

There was no sadness when Kayla spoke, which surprised Beth. It peaked Beth's morbid interest but she didn't want to inquire more. Instead, she started to chew on her lower lip.

"Okay… for now," answered Beth. "There wasn't anythin' there yesterday, don't think we'll find too much today. Then we can head back."

Kayla grunted a little with the effort it was taking her to walk the uneven ground. "Sounds swell. This is helpin' to take my mind elsewhere."

 _So I'm not the only one looking for an escape today._ "You want to take your mind off the baby coming?" Beth asked before hesitantly probing further, her curiosity getting the better of her. "You've done this before… so you know what's gonna happen, what to expect, right?"

Kayla chuckled lowly. "Yeah but this'll be the first time without sweet, sweet drugs, dearie!"

Beth was even able to crack a smile at her friend's joke despite the worry gnawing at her center.

The pregnant woman sighed heavily, the humor leaving her with a long breath. "I guess… well, I _am_ worried 'bout bein' a mama. A good one, you know. I've never… I mean, I've birthed two babies but I ain't never been their mama."

Her hazel eyes flicked unsurely to Beth's, her heavy admission hanging in the air. "Oh." It wasn't the supportive response Beth wanted to give but her mind went unusually blank of how to respond.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gonna love this peanut more than anything in the whole wide world," declared Kayla vehemently.

"A great first step," announced Beth, giving her friend a reassuring smile.

Weakly, Kayla tried to return it but failed. "Yeah… well, it's more than I can say I did for the others." She paused as the fence line came into view. This section was protected by their pits, so reaching the far barbed wire fence line was nearly impossible from inside the inner fencing. Checking the fence was a task all in the group were familiar with; a quick check was never acceptable for anyone to do. The fence required a thorough review to ensure everyone's safety daily.

Kayla broke the silence, her eyes still focused intently on the area before them. "Does… does that make me a better mom already? Knowing I'm gonna love this baby, that I'll do anythin' for it. I ain't ever leavin' this one." She reached a hand up to wipe at her eyes, tears stinging them. "Oh, damn hormones."

"It's okay," Beth offered, a concerning hand going to her friend's arm and giving a reassuring squeeze.

"I know y'all don't know me that well, but I'm not a bad person per se," Kayla sniffed, blinking away the surge of emotions that were overwhelming her.

"I don't think that. I know you're kind and sweet and a hard worker. You don't have to explain to me."

"Thank you, Beth." Her eyes were soft and sad. "I just had a bad start… like everyone here. It ain't an excuse. I made my decisions, bad and good. It's on me." Kayla motioned her head as a signal to continue walking. With nothing visibly wrong with the far fence corner, the two women started walking up the fence line just to ensure the security of it.

Kayla drew in a deep breath and Beth could sense another release of emotion coming from the woman. It was amazing how perceptive she was after her months of isolation with Daryl. Kayla had something to get off her chest and Beth wasn't going to stop her.

"My daddy was a bad man. Real bad." Kayla's face frowned deeply at the memory of her father. "Started when I was 'bout fourteen. He was too big and too strong. If I fought I got hurt so much worse. In the end, I just started to take it. It was easier but it was also so much worse. I just let 'im. Mama… she weren't ever the best mom but she let herself to sink to a new low of pills and drinkin' there at the end. She just let 'im." Her last words were laced with such venom it skewed her face.

"I didn't even notice at first. I mean, I was only sixteen. Who thinks about that? I had enough shit to worry about with school, what I was gonna eat for the day and if I was gonna get a visitor in the night. But then I realized I was…I was pregnant and only my own daddy…he'd been the only one. I mean, I knew how babies were made. I had the class in school and I knew first hand from 'im."

"I had to leave, I just had to go. I was scared shitless and there weren't nothin' for me at home. Just a damn hovel on the corner of town with a dirty dad and drugged up mama. I just couldn't stay there anymore. I ran all the way to Atlanta. Didn't have any idea of where or how or anythin' I just ran. I did my best to ignore my growin' belly even though I knew it was the damn reason I ran in the first place. Spent a lot of time on the streets. Slept in a lot of bad places, went with a lot of bad people and did some really bad things that I don't ever want to think about again. There was this group… littl' old church ladies. They fed me some days. Some nights I slept there, in the basement. But most of the time I was lost, just so lost."

Beth couldn't stop herself from reaching out and taking hold of Kayla's hand. She knew some of Daryl's story, shared on long dark nights while he had held her and she had held him. Beth knew of the pain he had, buried so deep it had almost destroyed him and certainly crippled him. She knew it would always be a struggle for Daryl. She loved him because of his bravery to face it. She loved him for trying to protect her from it. She loved him even more for his courage when he finally shared it with her. Beth had a feeling that Kayla needed some of the same support she had given Daryl. She was certainly going to be there for her friend, to offer her help and understanding. Beth laced her fingers with fingers with Kayla's, not missing a step as they continued to walk. She focused her scanning eyes on the fences but she gave the older woman's hand a squeeze of support. Kayla clutched back, almost sighing with appreciation of Beth's support.

"Sixteen years old, sleepin' on a dirty mattress in the back of an abandoned house with people I didn't know, I woke up in such pain. I knew, scared shitless, even I knew what was the matter. I got myself to the hospital. I had a little boy and that's about all I know. The nurse, she tried to give 'im to me but I couldn't. I couldn't even look at him. It weren't his fault. I just… I just couldn't look at him and not see _him_. Told them to find him a nice family, the hospital staff, they tried to help me, tried to talk to me but I wouldn't hear any of it. I left the next night, snuck right back to the back streets and dark alleys. Never found out what happened to 'im. I know they took care of him, I hope they did.

"I lost myself in drugs and hookin'. It was my life for years. I was worse off in it than Sherri had ever been. She was at least a bartender, steady work with side stuff. Fushia, our friend we lost before, she was stuck like me. We ran in the same circles.

"Bound to happen again, right? Ten years later, I was in the same trouble again but this time I wasn't left to myself. I found out I was pregnant after I was arrested and convicted. Doing an eighteen month stretch for possession, not my first time bein' picked up for that.

"The father?" asked Beth quietly.

"No idea. I think it was maybe this one regular, a real twitchy fellar that didn't like me to move when we did it but who cared, I didn't. I was messed up, Beth, seriously messed up." Kayla shook her head sadly before continuing, "Best damn thing that ever happened to me, getting clean in prison."

Her voice was happy and yet so sad at the same time when she spoke as they turned toward the final stretch, the barracks in sight. "She was so beautiful. A week late, like this one is." Kayla patted her large stomach in front of her. "She had pretty dark hair, tiny little fingers and such chubby cheeks. I named her Alicia. I thought about it. I really did, cried myself to sleep most nights tryin' to figure it all out. I thought I could, even while I was nursin' her that first night, I kept thinkin' that maybe I could… maybe I should try. It weren't like I was a damn kid anymore."

"But I knew, I knew what was best. I weren't ever gonna be good enough. I didn't have nothin' to offer. I was only just clean for the first time in a decade. I had no damn skills, no high school diploma or GED or nothin'. I gave her to them. I signed the paper. I let them take my Alicia."

There was silence as Kayla swallowed hard. "I know both were better off without me. Right? They had to be." Her hand tightened around Beth's.

Beth could only look back into the pleading hazel eyes before her. She knew Kayla had been forced to make such horrible and agonizing decisions. Her heart ached for her friend.

Kayla didn't wait for Beth to answer. "Yeah, they were better off without me. They had good families, they had to have. No one adopts a baby not to love it." Kayla spoke with the conviction of many sleepless nights after her decision.

"I cleaned up my act after that. I got that damn GED, got sober… for the most part. I was doin' pretty good for a couple of years before this all went down. Shit, if I had anyone, like my babies, when this world went to hell and I lost them, I think I would have just ended it all. I would have just died. I know a couple of people did… I can't blame them," her voice ended softly and quietly.

Beth felt a twinge, a slight burning at her wrist at Kayla's last words. She knew… Beth understood even if her final choice had been to live. She knew the meaning behind it all.

Kayla released her hold with Beth and splayed both her hands over her protruding abdomen. "So now I got this little one, lucky number three. This one is all mine. Ain't no one takin' this one, dead head or alive," she stated with a motherly fierceness in her voice, strong and hard and certain.

Before Beth was able to agree, Kayla let out a low groan. Her body doubled over as she tried to draw in a sucking breath. For over a span of a minute, Beth could do nothing more than support her friend, taking hold of Kayla's elbow and holding her steady.

With her eyes still squeezed shut, Kayla uttered between bared teeth, "Oooh, that was a bad one. It's closer than the others." Kayla blinked her eyes open slowly. "Ya know… I think it may be time to head back, if that's okay with you. Mind you, we still got time but not as much as I thought."

"No problem," replied Beth, trying to hold back any tremor in her voice. _Show time…_

It took a moment for Kayla to straighten up and catch her breath. "This is gonna suck," she stated dryly.

Beth couldn't help but smile at her friend's humor. "Yeah but the pain will be worth it when you see him."

"Or her."

"Or her," Beth repeated as they started to walk, her hand still on Kayla's elbow.

"Um, Beth, ya know how the power bars and stuff are just about all bad and expired?"

Beth nodded. "Sure."

"Ya know everythin' is pretty much expired, right? It's been more than two years since the end," said Kayla, her breathing starting to normal out.

"Yeah."

Kayla sucked in a low breath. "That goes for condoms too, ya know, right?"

Beth gave a little stumble; her toe caught in the shuffle that followed her dumbfounded realization. "What?!"

A snicker escaped the pregnant woman. "Yeah, dearie, they only last so long like everythin' else. We all take our chances, not fool proof always."

Beth's eyes went blank as her mind went back to health class at high school. She vaguely remembered doodling on a note book as a teacher tried to explain such things. But the exact details were still unclear as she had been sixteen and thought she had time to learn such things from Maggie. Or at least she had thought she had time… Her sister had been a wealth of information in the ways that a budding girl worshipped since Maggie had already been there and done that with college.

Kayla's hand absently rubbed over her stomach. "This is what happens eventually. Luck only holds out so long and it only takes once. Honestly, I'm surprised Tigo and I made it a year before this happened. Damn miracle the way that man loves me."

Beth blushed, knowing Daryl and she were at the same place in their relationship. A baby with rosy cheeks and chubby fingers that reached toward her flashed suddenly in her mind. As appealing as that might be, at least in a normal non-walker-filled world, it wasn't something that sent her heart a flutter but rather created a hard knot in the pit of Beth's stomach. A baby… she loved children, she did. She loved Judith and Oscar and all the others but a baby….

She knew Kayla was probably right. It was something that could happen… might happen… probably would happen if she was being honest. Maggie and Glenn, they had lasted over a year between the farm, road and prison. Now? Beth just hoped her sister was alive, happy and healthy somewhere.

A baby would be a little piece of love formed between her and Daryl, linking them together forever. A little human being made up of his soulful eyes and rugged chin and her sweet voice and sunshine hair. The thought helped to lift the stone from her stomach but her head remained clear. Beth knew there was no time, reason, or need for a baby… yet. It might happen, sometime on someday. Right now was not the right time.

"We'll be careful," Beth finally replied.

"Try. It's hard when it's hot and heavy," Kayla retuned as she tapped at her belly again. "Try."

 **A/N: I wanted to take a moment and address the question I'm most often asked in my reviews –** _ **Where is the other group? When will we see them?**_ **I know I teased about them in the last story and I feel I owe a little explanation. I do enjoy cliffhangers, but I don't want to leave everyone. My plan had been to include another tidbit in Chapter 7 and 9. However, while writing the story it evolved and that part just didn't seem to work anymore. There is a third story coming – I promise the other group will be there. I've already written the "RICK" chapter. I hope that's not too disappointing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm glad everyone enjoyed the little bit of humor there at the end of the last chapter. I love all the reviews – they are pure gold to me when I get them! Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. It's wonderful to be appreciated. My appreciation, as always, goes out to my BETA – ElisaEditorial. She makes my work shine!**

He knew he was fucked because he had been distracted by goddamn thoughts of love and golden jewelry.

Daryl raced down the stairs, bounding down them two at a time. The front door was wide open. The dipshits had started loading up. Hadn't he already told them to fucking wait before they started to do that? They were supposed to gather it all and then load it all at once, together. Goddamn assholes couldn't follow a simple damn order.

Tigo and Nate were at the truck, still parked at the last house, with an onslaught of walkers coming toward them. Nate had his gun out and aimed, firing into the oncoming herd again. Tigo was grappling with another large greying walker, slamming a large blade into its head. The dead were closing in fast.

It only took a split second for Daryl to realize the distance between the two yards was too far as more walkers came, drawn by the gunfire. He knew there was no way out of the situation safely for everyone. He could try, the damn kids might actually wait for him, but then getting the fucking truck out from the swarming herd would be the bigger problem. Daryl figured they had about a sixty-second window to escape, and it was closing fast.

Daryl knew he had only once choice and he knew Beth was going to be pissed.

He grabbed the wind chimes on the porch next to him and rung them loudly. Suddenly all the walkers in the vicinity turned and saw the fresh meat. They started their slow shambling trek towards him. Both Tigo and Nate looked over to Daryl, confused.

"GO!" Daryl ordered, running to the end of the porch as soon as a good portion of the walkers had turned to come after him. "Keep her there! Don't let her come out! Tell her I'll make it back!"

Tigo hesitated while Nate immediately jumped in the truck, slamming the door closed on the head of the last attacking walker.

"Let's scram. Dude said to go!" cried Nate from inside the safety of the truck.

Daryl jumped from the porch, waving a hand off to Tigo. He had to take the chance while he had it. That was their only chance of getting home.

Tigo paused another half a second before scrambling into the truck. Tigo started the vehicle quickly with only one lone walker banging against his window. He revived the engine loudly, attempting to draw a few of the dead back in their direction and away from the running Daryl. The wheels of the truck spun rapidly in place before Tigo threw it into gear and rammed over two incoming walkers.

Daryl allowed himself one quick look in their direction, just enough to see the truck weaving away in the opposite direction and a shitload of walkers still following him. _Fucking good idea, Dixon_. _You've had a couple real bright ones today,_ he chastised himself, slamming the butt of his bow into the head of walker who had gotten too close.

He ran, pumping his legs as hard as he could. There was a small possibility, one he had considered just as his hand had rung those chimes like a dinner bell. Daryl thought maybe if he was fast enough, if he cut through the yards at the right angle, that he could make it back to the gravel road they had entered from. He thought that Tigo would make that his escape route as he drove the truck since the main roads had been clogged with a large herd already. Maybe Tigo and Nate would wait, if he was quick enough, maybe they would wait instead of just heading back to the farm.

Daryl dodged a few more dead easily, skillfully maneuvering his body from their grasping claws. He turned a corner with the majority of the dead still behind him. He tossed a quick glance over his shoulder and saw more than two dozen walkers still trailing behind, adding fuel to his pace. Daryl quickly decided to continue straightforward, jumping adeptly over a bent and rusty chain link fence. It seemed like the quickest route.

His long legs bounded him forward with his strong arms holding his cross-bow high. His hunting eyes scanned the area in front of him, keeping watch for threats but failing to see the hazard beneath him. At his fast pace, Daryl's forward foot slipped on a cluster of leaves covering a mossy stepping stone hidden beneath. _Goddamnit,_ he cursed internally as his body flew out from underneath him. Daryl silently hoped he didn't shoot himself again with his bow just before his body crashed down to the ground.

Daryl landed hard, pain exploding in his head and body as the air was slammed out of him. His head crashed back against the earth, striking something harder than dirt, as he felt his teeth clash hard together. Daryl heard a horrible crunching sound in the same instance, a sound that worried him the most as the world around him got a little dimmer and a whole lot grayer.

There was moaning behind him still and then a sound of body smashing against a chain link fence, followed by another and another. It seemed like ages of listening to the oncoming dead before the air came rushing back into his lungs, burning them as he gulped in the fiery air. Daryl moaned lowly as soon as he was able, his vision still full of bursting white stars. He could still hear the dead in the distance but knew they wouldn't stay that way. Daryl tried to lift his head but instead was hit with an instant starburst of immobilizing pain.

 _MOVE YOUR ASS_! The overpowering shout that came from in between his ears was from the obnoxious voice of his dead brother, Merle. _Move it, Darylina!_

Daryl growled a rumbling deep in his throat with annoyance. He knew he needed to listen to the words, no matter where they were coming from. Daryl slowly rolled to his side; his eyes squeezed shut to the swirling world around him. It was a few seconds before he opened his blue eyes, taking in the fuzzy scene before him. He saw now what the concerning crunching noise had been. Under the arm holding the bow was a damn smashed ceramic gnome, the pointed red hat and half demolished impish face glaring at him for its destruction.

 _Get movin', ya think ya can lay here loungin' all day? Move, NOW!_

Daryl could hear the dead more clearly now as more smashed into the chain link fence behind him; the metal was groaning under the weight of compounding bodies. The walkers were still yards away but closer than desired. Their snarling snaps and growls were growing stronger as more and more piled up upon each other, their ghastly arms reaching for him. Three of them were already bent over the top bar, ready to fall, so Daryl knew there wasn't much time left.

He was swimming in hurt; his head was probably a fucking mess. Daryl chose to ignore it for the moment as he rolled up onto his knees, finally able to breathe easier. His back and ass were killing him and his pride was more than hurt but Daryl knew he couldn't dwell on that at the moment. He grimaced and rocked back onto his knees, his eyes squinted against the blaring white of the day light.

One of the leaning walkers split into two, the clawing torso falling over into the yard. The halved corpse wasted no time as it dug its bony fingers into the earth, dragging itself toward Daryl. He knew it was only a matter of time before the fence gave way and released a mass of dead. Daryl knew there was no catching the truck now; he has lost too much time and he was in no shape to even try at the moment.

There would be no fighting the oncoming walkers either if he needed to. A concussion was the most likely culprit for his pounding head. Daryl reached a hand back to the most painful part of head. His fingers came back dirty and smeared with bright red blood. There wasn't enough blood to freak him out but enough to elicit a groan from him.

Daryl could barely rise without toppling over, precariously climbing to his feet with considerable effort. His crossbow felt like a hundred pounds in his arms. He could barely hear the creaking of the metal fencing over the moans of the walkers but it was there as the fence bowed and Daryl knew he had run out of time. Not waiting to see the final spill of the walkers, Daryl turned and staggered in the other direction. His feet moved at a shuffling pace and he still had to narrow his eyes to the pain but he was determined. Daryl managed to turn the corner of the house he had been trying to cut through as the fence fell behind him.

It was a lumbering race, one that Daryl knew he wouldn't win in the long run. Daryl wiped at his face with a large palm, knowing he needed to find a place to lay low and wait this out. The house was big with wide open windows but the smaller garage next to it spoke more to him. He always found less trouble contained within garages than houses. Daryl walked to the small door, his feet finally listening to his commands. A rush of relief poured through him as the door knob turned easily. He escaped inside the door just the first decaying corpse turned the corner in his direction.

He closed the door quickly but as quietly as he could, his attempt to draw as little attention as possible. Daryl slid down the door, coming to rest on the dingy garage floor. There was a small twinge in his back as he did but nothing so intense that it worried him. Daryl snaked his handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it to the back of his head, a silent hiss escaping him. He held it there for a time as he listened to the dead pass by, their shambling corpses bouncing off the walls. It was unsettling but nothing Daryl wasn't used to. He'd spent many a night in a closet listening to pounding and screaming from the other side in his younger years.

Minutes passed before he pulled the rag away; dark red clotted blood was there; a good sign. Daryl knew he wasn't going to make it home tonight. There was no way, no how. There were about a hundred of the walking bastards lurking around just on the other side of the wall and in the surrounding neighborhood.

Daryl frowned deeply as he realized his only option in the immediate future was waiting. He was just going to have to wait it out. He had shelter, a mostly full bottle of water and some venison jerky in his pack. His bow and blade wouldn't get him out of this situation.

He rested back against the door again, easing his sore head back carefully. There was the unending moaning and groaning just on the other side but Daryl didn't dare sneak a peek out the window. There was no point. He knew he was going to be stuck in the garage for a while, perhaps a day or two. _Shit._ He hoped Beth would listen, that she wouldn't come out after him. Tigo had to make her stay, and Beth would believe him, right? He would come back. He had to at least be able to offer her that, his truthful word. Daryl didn't have much but he was fucking going to keep his damn word to Beth.

A shiver ran up Daryl's spine, making him twinge. He had a long sleeved shirt, his vest, pants, and boots on but still felt the new chill in the air despite being the garage. He knew he should have probably grabbed a jacket before leaving but it had been days of heat before fall suddenly decided to appear today. Now Daryl was on the cold concrete but at least he had four walls and roof for protection. Perhaps he had just gone a little soft sleeping next to a beautiful, naked woman every night. Just the fleeting thought of his morning in bed brought a twitch in his pants despite the pain in his head. _Fuck_.

Daryl knew he was in for a long wait so he rested; well he tried to rest anyway. The groaning and shuffling were sounds that he could normally drown out. He was used to them after the prison but today he couldn't. Daryl knew he should rest; there weren't any other options for him at the moment. He thought it was the advice for a concussion, or maybe it was to say awake. Either way, he couldn't just rest. There was a restlessness to him, a twitchiness at his center, that wasn't normally a part of him as he tried to keep from moving and making sounds.

 _What the hell's got ya all bunched up, sweet littl' bro?_ taunted his internal Merle.

His brother had been silent for so many weeks and months that Daryl felt a twinge of guilt at the annoyance that rose up in him when his brother made his appearance. He loved his older brother… he did. But damn if the man wasn't a first class jackass.

 _Got sumethin' in yar pocket?_

Daryl released a grumble, deep and low enough not to drawn any attention. _Shit_. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. The light was dim in the garage with only two small rectangular windows but it was just enough to make the gold glimmer and the small diamond at the center sparkle when he opened the box.

Beth was his. She was. Daryl knew that even without the words being said by either of them. She offered her body, mind, and soul up for his worship. Oh, how he loved to worship that woman. He knew in a different time or world, he could lose himself in her completely. Locking themselves away and never coming out again seemed like a decent dream some days. The thought also scared him a little. Daryl had never, ever had this in his life before. He'd had a mother, a brother, family but this was something entirely different; a deep bond he knew only by the name of love now.

There was still that tug, that nagging feeling that it wasn't meant for him, not now, not ever. The world's cruel joke to show him what others have and what shouldn't be his. Daryl understood the ferocity of Rick now, completely and utterly. Rick had found, loved, and lost his woman. He also had a singularly focused devotion to his children, never ending. Love was a powerful emotion to unleash.

Daryl had understood family and sacrifice before. He had known what he would do for his makeshift family if necessary. He would have died for them. He was certain there were a few that would have possibly done the same for him. Now, it was easier for him to understand the actions of his friend Carol as she attempted to protect them from the illness that plagued the prison. Her willingness to cross the line, perhaps any line, to keep their family safe was a notion he could at least better understand but not necessarily agree with.

Was he that far gone with his devotion to Beth? Daryl knew for a certainty he would kill to protect her, he had already done so with the men in the forest so many months before. He knew he would again, but was that the same as Carol? He didn't think so; he hoped he wasn't that far gone. Beth kept him stable, she kept him good. She was his light. She was his.

He picked up the ring between his fingers, twisting it in the fading light. It was small, both the diamond and the ring. Daryl hoped it would fit. He hoped it would be enough. Hell, he knew he could get her a bigger one, a brighter one, but somehow this ring was perfect. It was old and it was used but it had been loved. The ring wasn't perfect, it was a little scratched and fading like him. Daryl knew Beth would love it. He knew.

Daryl put the ring back in the box and secured it safely in his pocket. Its counterpart stayed securely on his finger, somehow feeling there was not need to remove it. He was hers. She knew that.

He closed his eyes, feeling a little more at ease. His head rested against the door; the headache he was certain to get was developing behind his eyes.

 _Ya ain't gotta do it._

Daryl chose to ignore the fading voice of his brother, distant and smaller than ever before.

 _There ain't no use to askin'. She's already spreadin' her legs, ya dumb shit. There is more pussy out there to have for ya to stop and settle. Ya could have anyone there._

 _Shuddup, Merle_ , Daryl internally argued. _You fuckin' don't know what you're talkin' about._ There was no real malice behind his thoughts. His brother was his brother. Daryl couldn't stop Merle from being Merle, but Daryl had learned he didn't need to let his brother affect him anymore.

 _Ya think the girl_ wants _to be a Dixon? Ain't no female ever who wanted to be a Dixon by choice. Even our ma cursed that shit. She only married pa cause she had to._

 _Yeah and that was your damn fault, ya stupid bastard_ , countered Daryl. His mother had actually decided her own fate when she said yes to Will Dixon but Daryl couldn't pass up a jab at his brother. _Beth is already family and you're gone, Merle. Sorry, but you've been gone for a lot longer than I ever realized. I miss you, brother, but that's it. You're gone and she's here_.

There was no response but silence on the other end, no retort from his dead brother.

Daryl sighed heavily, knowing he was in for a long night. He hoped Beth listened, he hoped she stayed. He hoped she believed him when he promised he would return.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know I might be a bit evil with my cliffhangers but I've never made my readers wait six months for an answer. 6 MONTHS! Ugh, that's all I have to say about the season finale. On a happier note, it was wonderful to hear from all of you! Here's another chapter as a reward! I hope everyone enjoys this one as much as the last.**

"You left him? You _LEFT_ Daryl?" Beth questioned as her voice grew shrill and her face deepened to red.

She had just delivered the laboring Kayla to Jess at the dormitory as the speeding truck had pulled in the gates. The first wave of emotion to hit Beth was pure relief, her Daryl was home. Once Beth had stepped back outside to greet the returning trio, the second wave of emotion crashed over her in the form of pure panic. Tigo and Nate wouldn't meet her eyes. Nothing was more unsettling as they walked up to the gathering group and wouldn't look at her. Finally, the third wave of emotions rocked her, one of seething and deadly anger that welled up from deep within her at their admission. Daryl was alive and he was still back in that town. They had left him behind in a swarm of walkers.

Nate shifted his eyes to Tigo and then back to Beth with Sherri and Marie standing behind her. "He told us to, Beth. He said _go_."

Beth was furious, her hands fisted into tight balls at her sides. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; they had actually abandoned Daryl to save their own hides. There was no way she was just going to let this stand.

"We gotta go get him, we gotta go back." Beth shoved past the two men hard but Tigo grabbed hold of her arm, tight and firm, and stopped her from moving farther. Beth jerked against his hold, fire in her eyes as she glared back at him, but Tigo did not release her.

"Let go of me," she hissed, her eyes narrowing at her target.

"No."

"I'm goin' after Daryl." Her free hand went to the hilt of her knife at her belt. "You think you can stop me?" There was nothing but tension in her tone.

Nate took a large step back, his hands going up in front of him, but Tigo held his ground firmly. They stared at one another, these two young people, with an intensity that crackled in the space between them. Passions were heated and nostrils were flared between huffing chests and glaring eyes.

It was Tigo who budged first and released his hold of her arm. "Nope. I suppose I can't. But that's what he wanted. You… here."

Beth shook his statement off with a sharp shake of her head. "Daryl is out there–"

"And that _hombre_ is fucking built for this world. He was okay. He sent us back and he knew you'd worry. He told me to make sure you stay here. Now, I'm trying to reason with you, Beth." Tigo let out an exasperated breath. "Sure, Nate and I can tie you to a chair."

Nate took another large step away from the fuming pair. "Shit. I ain't touching that, man. No way in hell."

Tigo turned and shot a stark look to his mouthy friend before he continued, "But I ain't sleeping with one eye open for the rest of my life."

"You wouldn't have to for long if you tried," Beth growled back at Tigo.

"Short as it might be, Daryl wants you here. He knows how to survive out there, y'all done it before."

Sherri stepped forward, placing a calming hand to Beth's shoulder. "Beth, girl, listen to Tigo. Ya know Double D wouldn't want ya out there."

Beth looked back at the older red head. "He's alone. He's trapped behind a line of walkers. He's–"

"He's out there. Right. We'd never find him if we left right now. Sun'll be settin' soon.' Ya can't go runnin' around in the dark. Give him a day or two," countered Sherri in an even voice.

"No. He could be hurt."

Sherri snorted. "That ever stop him before?"

Beth knew Sherri was speaking the truth. Daryl never stopped, not with an arrow through his side like at her family's farm or when they had been attacked in the forest by the evil men. The man didn't know the meaning of quitting when it came to survival.

Beth lowered her pale blue eyes from the stares of those surrounding her. "I just can't. He wouldn't leave me out there."

"He did," Marie said as she stepped forward, and her soft brown eyes found Beth's. "Daryl had faith that you would meet us at that house after we were attacked. You made it. Daryl will make it."

Beth knew Daryl, she knew he was alive. Deep down she knew his luck wasn't going to run out. Still, she wished she would have listened more closely to the sour feeling of dread she had since that morning. Beth suddenly wondered if this was her punishment for not listening to her gut feeling and for finding happiness. It had been a year since the fall of the prison. They had been in the relative safety of the farm for months; it was safe here and it sometimes scared her how wonderful everything was. Beth could say she was happy, honestly and truly happy. Did she have that right to be happy when their family was still missing? Deep down, Beth knew that had nothing to do with anything, that the universe didn't have the time to dole out such punishments. Still the fleeting thought worsened her feelings of guilt because she knew her friends were right. She wouldn't be leaving the farm tonight.

"Fine. But if Daryl's not back by tomorrow night, we go lookin' for him," Beth stated with a finality.

Sherri nodded her agreement. "I'll be going with ya, girl."

"Me too," responded Tigo.

It was just at that moment, Jess poked her head out the door and shook her head. "No, not you. You got other things to do." She pointed at Tigo and motioned for him to follow her.

Tigo gave her a confused look. "What?"

"The baby is coming. Kayla's water just broke." Jess disappeared back inside as quickly as she had appeared.

"Shit," Tigo breathed and quickly followed inside.

Marie came forward and grabbed Beth's hand. "C'mon. Jess is going to need you too. Daryl will be okay."

Beth took a deep breath and squeezed Marie's hand back as they walked inside together. She knew she should believe the words; she had to believe those words. Daryl always kept his promises, and he was coming back to her.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The dawn was hidden in gray as Beth walked out the front doors to stand on the small patio. The world was so quiet and so still, hidden in the swirling mist that seemed to stretch from the ground to the somber clouded heavens. Only a slight purple hue betrayed the color scheme and hinted at the approaching dawn. Beth's body betrayed her and gave a subtle shiver as it adjusted to the chill in the air. Autumn had definitely made its announcement the day before. A slight breeze blew against her small frame. Beth grabbed at an errand blonde strand, tucking it securely behind her ear.

Beth sighed deeply as she realized how much time had passed and so seemingly quickly. Daryl was still out in the world, out in the gray mist, lost and on his own. She was a little ashamed and at the same time a little amazed at how she had been able to put her anger and worry aside as she helped Jess and Kayla. Beth assuaged herself a little, smoothing over her frayed edges, with the knowledge that Daryl was strong, smart, and capable. He was a survivor. He was alive, she knew that. Beth knew she would know if he was dead. She would _know_.

If she was being honest with herself, she'd admit there was some concern at first while she walked the halls with Kayla. It had been many hours of pacing with the soon-to-be mother; Beth had one of Kayla's arms while Tigo held securely to the other. What felt like endless hours had actually been a relatively short amount of time compared to other births like the infamous Oscar and Marie's thirty-two hours of laboring. But for Beth, the time seemed endless, so long and so many shuffling steps up and down the hallway. Jess had been a huge calming force on Beth and Tigo, both tense first timers, while Kayla stayed composed between horrific contractions.

Darkness had fallen when a healthy baby boy had been pushed into the world. He was alive and his mother was alive. It was the first time Beth felt the worry completely dissipate from her worn body to be replaced with unadulterated hope. She had nothing but joy in her as she handed the newborn to his happy mother after she and Jess had cleaned the little guy off. Ten little toes and ten little fingers with one squalling set of lungs, breathing out cries of new life. Beth felt tears sting her eyes as she watched the little one have his first meal with his mother cooing softly to him and his father standing next to them smiling so proudly. Jess grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard. Beth held fast to her friend's hand, feeling the happiness in her chest threatening to burst her open.

The time afterwards had been quickly filled with tasks that needed to be done. Beth had helped Jess stitch up Kayla. She'd then helped the new mom into a warm bath while Jess really looked over the new little guy, and Tigo changed his first diaper. The new baby's name was still forth coming but that didn't matter with all the smiles in the room.

Beth stayed after everyone was settled and clean. She had been unable to sleep so she helped the new mom and dad while Jess washed up and took a short rest before day broke. Beth sang a lullaby to the little boy while the new parents finally slept once exhaustion had caught up to them. Once he was quiet and tucked in, Beth took a quick shower, letting the warm water wash over her. She meandered to the kitchen and fixed Kayla and Tigo a small plate of food, leaving it on the end table for them when they awoke.

Now that it was all quiet, and Beth had been forced a moment to herself, she found the worry did not come flying back to her. She had a calm center of hope and trust within her. Daryl had promised; he was coming home to her. Beth had nothing but faith for the man who held her heart.

He would come to her.

Beth wasn't sure how long she had been standing there in the gray dawn or when the door had opened behind her, so she startled when a shawl was draped over her shoulders. Beth took the soft blue fabric in her hands and pulled it tightly around herself as she looked over to see Sherri. She was surprised by overtly kind act coming from the rough, older woman. They had never really clicked, Beth and Sherri, as she had with some of the others. Not that Sherri was mean or unpleasant but Beth supposed she shouldn't expect much after she had held a knife to the woman's throat.

"Thanks," Beth said quietly, hating to break the beautiful silence of the early dawn.

Sherri nodded curtly as she stood next to Beth; her strong arms crossed her ample front as she joined Beth to stare into the mist. "Vincent still on watch?"

"Yeah, he pulled double duty with everythin' that was goin' on." Beth turned and glanced back at the dark windows. "Everyone still sleepin'?"

"Caught a peek of the little guy while Jess was checkin' in on 'em but yeah, everyone's still out."

Beth drew in a quiet and long breath. Jess had looked so tired a few hours ago but at least she finally seemed more at ease than Beth had seen her friend in months. She knew Jess and her cousin, Marie, still had a strained relationship from the revelation months before, the one that Marie held a grudge against Jess for returning and not her husband one fateful day. Beth had hoped the family would have come back together with the relative safety of the Wilkens' Farm but nothing had budged yet. They were polite to one another and great with Oscar, but there was no hint of the connection like she had seen in the weeks before the disastrous attack that had forced them to flee and the admission to come to light.

For a long stretch there was nothing, neither woman spoke as they stared out into the mist. There was quiet again. Beth knew she was tired, weary down to her bones, but found she couldn't force herself back inside just yet.

It was Sherri who finally felt the need to break the silence between them. Her voice was low when she spoke. "He'll be alright, ya know."

"I know," Beth answered softly but immediately.

More silence followed between them. Then a bird chirped, announcing the impending morning. There was a sense of safety in that chirping bird that had been missing from the world for too long.

Sherri cleared her throat. "He's strong, Double D is. He knows what he's doin' out there. He's made for this damn world."

"I know." At this point, Beth wasn't sure who was reassuring whom anymore.

Beth could tell Sherri was becoming a little unnerved by her stoic nature. Sherri flicked a glance at Beth, her hard green eyes looking her up and down before going back to focus on the fog before them.

"Tigo and Nate… they just did what D told 'em to do. They had t' keep movin' or die from the sounds of it. Double D made the decision to run and draw 'em off so the boys could get out in the truck."

It sounded so much like what Daryl would have done that it almost brought a quirk of a smile to her face but it was ultimately staved off by her tiredness. Beth knew she would rest when he came home. "I know," was her same and only response.

Sherri bobbed her head and unfolded her arms, sighing heavily. "A watched pot never boils. And 'fore ya say _I know_ , that's what ya're doin'. Just come on back inside, ya need some rest. Ya've been up longer than the rest of us."

Beth smiled faintly at Sherri as she looked up at the taller woman. "I wasn't watching for him."

Sherri raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "C'mon girl."

"I know how it looks. But just like you said, Daryl is strong and he's good and he's fast. He'll be okay. I know that. He's alive and I know that," Beth explained before she looked back out at the vast mist, noting it was already starting to pull back. It was curling at the edges, starting to reveal the barn and parked vehicles in front. "I just can't sleep without him. I'm just so used to him… being here… with me. It's just been the two of us for a year now. I was just thinking on that. He's always here… with me."

The older woman gave a nod of understanding.

"I'm not worried, I'm not, Sherri. I know Daryl. I know you probably think I should be but I _know_ he will come home. He promised. I know Daryl will come home. You know him. He will."

Sherri drew in a loud, dragging breath as she looked at Beth again. "Nah, girl, I don't know this Daryl. I knew Daryl, shit, I did. I knew his brother better but I _knew_ Daryl. But this ain't the same Daryl I knew. This Daryl, well, I think ya're right. He'll come home. Ya trust yar trust in 'im. I do know that fucker is hard to kill."

That brought a hint of a smile to Beth's face. "I know."

An easy chuckle escaped Sherri as she gave Beth a nudge with her shoulder. "C'mon, girl, let's get ya inside. Y'all should try and get some shut eye lest ya not be chipper when yar man returns."

Beth's small smile grew so that it reached her eyes as she allowed herself to be turned back to the dormitory. Both women were surprised by the appearance of another of their group. Roslyn was standing very still in the door way. Her plumper features of three months before were now gone. Her hair was pinned at the sides but noticeably grayer than a few months before. The edges of her hair curled around the barrettes, giving her a frizzy and almost wild look. Her emerald green eyes, always sharp and darting, were drawn and with increasing wrinkles pulling at her face. Her skin wasn't as pale anymore but rather had a healthy sun-kissed glow from weeks in the field.

Roslyn held herself in the door way the same way she normally did with a strong and unapproachable look. It was a vibe that Beth wasn't sure if the woman knew she put off. Roslyn rarely slept, despite the hard work. She was often the first to wake at dawn, time she used to pray by herself. Beth found Roslyn more than once at the dining room window, hands clutched in prayer, and mumbling her private words to her god. Beth was a believer. She truly was in more than just a seat at Sunday services. Beth just didn't believe in the same _God_ as Roslyn. Not the vengeful and judgmental God of the Old Testament but rather she believed in the God of kindness and forgiveness and love from the newer testaments. That was Beth's God.

"You're awake," stated Roslyn simply, not moving aside, even though it was obvious the two wanted to pass.

Sherri cracked the bones in her neck with a tilt of her head to one side and then the other. "Beth ain't gone to bed yet. Tryin' t' get her there." There was an irritated nip in her tone.

"The child was born?" Roslyn questioned, still apparently oblivious to the fact she should move.

"Yes, a healthy little boy. Tigo and Kayla haven't named him yet, still workin' on the perfect fit for him," answered Beth.

"Children are a gift from the Lord; they are a reward from him," quoted Roslyn as a rare smile gleamed fleetingly on her face. "I shall pray for the child. He will need it in this world and his _situation_."

Although Beth knew the intention behind Roslyn's choice word she chose to ignore it. The baby had two parents who loved him dearly and a mismatch of people to consider family that would care for him also. Whether or not he was created in the proper way or time was neither Beth's concern nor anyone else's for that matter. He was here, and he would be loved.

Roslyn clapped her hands together suddenly, clasping them together. "I shall help get breakfast going in Kayla's place today. She should be resting."

Beth nodded in agreement, curious at the other woman's almost cheery disposition. Roslyn and Kayla and a few others had been on thin ice with one another since their arrival. Perhaps Roslyn was finally making an effort; maybe she had seen the light as Beth's mother had used to say.

"I'm sure Kayla will appreciate that. I can help too," offered Beth.

Sherri grumbled next to her. "Beth… ya need to get some rest. If'n not for yourself then for Jess. She'll need ya later maybe."

"I know… I just don't think I'll be able to just yet."

Roslyn finally stepped aside. "Worried? Daryl is strong. He shall return."

Before Beth was able to respond, Sherri gave her a little push in the door and answered for her, " _We know_."

Beth gave a little snicker as she looked back one more time. The mist was leaving, and she could just make out the road beyond the gate. He was coming, she knew that. Daryl promised.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, now that Season 6 is over I must also sadly let you know this story is over also! It's supersized for your enjoyment. I think everyone will thoroughly enjoy the ending to this story – prepare for a bold Daryl. Please let me know what you think!**

After accepting he was in for the long haul, Daryl had pulled out an old patio chair cushion from a pile near him and laid out on it. Despite being tired and sore, Daryl had stayed awake, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't until the sun had finally disappeared and the lingering moans of the walkers had vanished that his eyes closed. He had drifted into a black, dreamless sleep.

It wasn't dark, but it wasn't light yet either when Daryl jolted awake hours later. His head hurt but not the same pounding as the day before. Daryl reached a hand back to where he had been wounded. His fingers rubbed over the area, finding it rough and scabbed. The wound was still a little sore, not a big hindrance, just enough to be annoying. He was certain no stitches would be needed, but he guessed he'd need Jess to look at it.

Rolling to his side, Daryl dragged himself to sitting a position. He cursed silently to himself and his aching body, knowing it wasn't completely from the fall yesterday. Some of the soreness was deep in his bones, showing his age. His head was throbbing, but there was no swirling pain to cause dizziness like the day before. Daryl reached into his pack and pulled out the last of his jerky and water. Daryl chewed his breakfast slowly as he contemplated his options.

Daryl rose sluggishly when done eating and looked outside. It was gray and foggy all around with no movement in the swirling haze. He couldn't see far, but it looked quiet out there, so quiet. Daryl could hear nothing. That was one thing about this new world, you could hear. There were no drumming and droning sounds to cloud up the world anymore. The newfound silence would have been golden to Daryl if not for the circumstances surrounding it. No cars, no airplanes, no whirling hum of electricity, no chattering people, no ringing phones. _Nothing_. It had been too much for him at times before with the bustling crowds and constant buzzing of people. He enjoyed the silence but not at the cost of millions of people's lives.

He decided to take a chance on making noise and started to search for something useful while he waited for the fog to lift. The garage was small; there wasn't a car parked in it but rather a mountain of junk. There was a menagerie of lawn mowers in front of him. Daryl didn't understand why someone would need six lawn mowers. Most were broken and parted out in different states of repair.

Daryl grumbled lowly about the owner being a damn clutter bug more than once while he sifted through the different piles. It took a while but he found himself being drawn to a covered section. Daryl had to move a giant box of pool filters and a broken fish tank out of the way. He pulled off the tarp, dust flying around. As he waved the thick cloud away, a slow smile crawled onto Daryl's face.

Sure, it wasn't Merle's Triumph. Daryl missed the hell outta that bike, but the one he had just revealed would do. It was a dirt bike, an older Yamaha. There seemed to be bits and parts scattered around for its repair. It looked like there were more parts than would be needed to get the old bike running. He wasn't a great mechanic, but there was no way he was leaving Beth to worry for another day.

It was three hours later when Daryl rolled the repaired dirt bike into position in front of the garage door. The mist had lifted, the sun was bright, and Daryl was much dirtier than before. He was covered in grease, dust, and some walker blood. He had had to stop working on the bike twice to dispatch nosy walkers drawn by his repairing.

Now the bike was ready. He pulled the large aluminum garage door up for his first real test. Daryl wanted to ensure he'd be ready to go immediately if the bike worked. The noise would likely draw more walkers to him.

So with his pack and bow already strapped to his back, Daryl climbed onto the bike. His first attempt at starting the bike started well but ended in a puttering death. He tried again, keeping his eyes on the area in front of him for more walkers. This time the engine roared to life. A real, true smile jumped to Daryl's face. He knew he wouldn't be spending another night away from Beth. Come hell or high water, he was going home.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was late when Daryl finally found his way home again. _Home_. _Beth_. He had told her before it was the same to him. She was his home, and he was returning to her.

The clouds were tinted dull purples and soft pinks of the setting sun as he arrived at the gate. Daryl heard the whistle of his arrival come out from their lookout in the farm house attic. It had taken Daryl much longer than he had wanted to make the journey home. He had been run off the road by a herd on the outside of Candler, adding miles to his journey. Then Daryl had run out of gas just after noon. He'd thought about walking the rest the way back. It was a risk as the distance was still far enough to be dicey, running the chance of keeping him out in the open another night. On the other side, hunting for gas would lead him into walker territory. Either way was dangerous so he decided having wheels was better than not. Daryl had been able to syphon gas out of another stalled vehicle after much searching. Hours behind schedule, he'd finally arrived at his destination.

Daryl saw Lindy wave at him from the window. Daryl nodded his acknowledgement while he waited for someone to come to open the gate for him. His head was a distant throb, not hurting nearly as much as in the morning. He'd supposed he'd have Jess look at it but that would be tomorrow. Tonight, Beth was the only thing on his mind. He wasn't even mad at the twits that were the reason he was left behind in the first place.

It took a bit, but finally Sherri opened both gates, having jogged from the main dormitory. No one was usually out after dusk.

"Damn, Double D, been waitin' on ya all day. What the fuck took ya so long? Jerkin' off again?" she teased with a cat-like grin. Sherri was obviously pleased to see him. "And on top of it, ya make me come down here and let yar stupid ass in."

He flipped her the finger. "Nice t' fuckin' see you too," Daryl retorted with smirking smile.

Sherri laughed and waved him forward, needing to secure the gates behind him.

Daryl revved the engine and rocketed the bike up the path to the dormitory. He kicked the stand up as he climbed off the bike with an eagerness he couldn't contain. He looked to the front door and she was there. His Beth.

Others were standing about inside, he could see them from the large dining room windows, but he didn't care. Not one fucking bit. Beth was standing there, her arms wrapped around herself in the blue shawl Paula had made for her because the woman was always cold. Beth was smiling at him, a small, soft curve of her pink lips. Daryl knew she would have always been there, waiting for him but not _waiting on_ him. He could see that already as he took his first step towards her. She had believed him. Beth had known he was coming back to her, that no fucking zombies, no idiot men, no empty gas tanks, that nothing would ever keep him from her.

Goddamn he loved that woman, that little wisp of a woman with her dream smile, big heart, and cold feet. Daryl couldn't stop his foolish face from returning a small smile back to her. He closed the distance to her in a hurry, trying to keep himself from running to her.

"You're home," Beth said simply as she looked up at him. He was so close to her now, almost hovering over her.

"M'sorry I'm late." Daryl placed his hands at her elbows and pulled her to him, closing the last space between them. His body was finally touching hers. He was pretty sure she could tell how much he wanted her at that moment.

Beth gave a little shake of her head, flouncing some of her wispy blonde hair aside. "Don't matter. All that matters is that you're back." Her smile was gone but not in a bad way. In a better way, in a way that told Daryl he mattered so much to her.

She continued to stare up at him with her big, baby blue eyes, and Daryl knew he wasn't going to be able to stop himself. He had never been that kind of guy, the kind that was good at holding hands, whispering sweet nothings, or taking walks in the moonlight. He'd told her that in a horrible venomous attempt to drive her away months before. But he had failed and she had stayed. Beth knew; she'd known he was full of shit. He _was_ that kind of guy that kissed his woman in front of a crowd; he was going to be that guy for her.

Daryl lowered his lips to hers. Beth rose up onto her tip toes to meet him eagerly. She was sweetness, pure sweetness him. Daryl was sure he'd never, ever tire of her taste. His hands slipped from her elbows to the small of her back, securing her against him. Beth opened her mouth to him, allowing him access to her depths. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she intensified the kiss, making her feelings of his return known. Daryl didn't even mind, despite the injury he had. They lost themselves in a long, hard kiss, not caring who saw them.

Then a snort came from behind them. Sherri had finally made the walk back up. "Fuckin' get a room, Double D," she joked while giving a punched jab at his shoulder when she walked past.

Daryl pulled back from the kiss, more than a little breathless. Beth was flushed and smiling at him. "Sounds like a plan to me," he grunted out. Then in a swift movement, he scooped up Beth, forcing her off her feet.

"Daryl!"

He remembered the last time he carried her in such a way. They had been close to death after being caught out in a snow storm with her injured knee. They had barely been hanging on. This was better and felt so right. Beth kept her arms wrapped around his neck, giggling.

Others were smiling and looking, but he still didn't give a shit. Daryl was beyond caring what others thought. Beth was his. She knew he was coming back. She believed in him and his promise. It would never matter if the people around them were sneering or smiling. He just didn't give a shit as long as he had her.

"Put me down," she managed to laugh out, blushing as they passed Paula, Denny, and Maria in the cafeteria. "I'll fix you somethin' to eat. You can take a shower. Daryl!"

"Think I smell or somethin'?" Daryl asked, making his way down the hallway.

"No," Beth smirked back, "but you're awfully dirty." She wiped a finger across his cheek and brought back a dark smudge. It was some of the grease he must have gotten while repairing the bike. Then Beth reached up and ran a hand through his hair, pulling out a tattered leaf. "Rolling around on the ground, were we?" she teased.

"Nah, I fell," he replied, hoisting her up the stairs. There was no way he was putting her down yet. Beth was little and easy enough to carry. The feel of her in his arms was just too good to pass up.

Her brows knitted together in worry. "You okay?"

Daryl shrugged. "Got a bash on the back of m'head. Nothin' big. Prolly have Jess look at it but I'm fine."

"Daryl, put me down. Let me look." She pushed against him to get down. "You shouldn't be carrying me if you have a head injury. Did you lose consciousness? Did you bleed?"

He held her firmly, not setting her down. "Woman, I'm fine. Just need a little of you and I'll be perfect."

" _Daryl_ ," Beth grumbled, eyeing him warily.

An idea popped into his head, one that brought his lower half alive and to attention again. "Fine. I'll take a shower and you can have your look."

Daryl redirected them from the hallway that led to their room to the bathroom area. Like the rest of the building, the bathroom was built in mind for housing twenty young men at a time. There were two such bathrooms on the second floor, one at either end. There were four showers, sinks, and toilets in each. They had designated one for women and one for men now that there was a larger group living there. Daryl walked her into the men's, kicking the door closed behind him. Daryl hoped to God if anyone knew what was good for them, they'd be staying out of there for the next twenty minutes… no, an hour if he had his way.

He lowered her safely to the ground. Once her feet were secure on the floor, Beth reached up and grabbed his head. Daryl winced but bowed as she looked his cut over. He heard her groan as she fingered the wound and parted his hair. Daryl knew it wasn't too bad, but he could tell Beth wasn't agreeing.

"I'll go get Jess. I don't think you'll need stitches but I'd rather have her check." Beth went to brush past him but Daryl caught her, his hand grabbing firmly onto her smaller, slender one.

"Nah, I'll catch her after the shower."

"I know. I'll bring her up after you get cleaned up–"

Daryl gave her a lop-sided smile. "Sorry, I didn't say that right. I meant to say I'll catch her after _our_ shower." Daryl pulled her back to him, drawing her body back to his. His lips eagerly sought hers out again.

Beth laced her fingers with his hand that had been holding her back as she melted into his kiss. For a long moment, they connected, bodies pressed hard against one another, as the kiss deepened. The idea of Jess and everything else were completely out the window. And in the next moment, Beth stopped suddenly, freezing in the middle of the kiss.

Beth pulled back and looked up at him curiously. Daryl knew sex in the shower had probably been too good to be true. He'd known it would have been a new adventure for him and definitely for her too. They kept mostly to the bedroom, but there were a few times they'd taken opportunities when they presented themselves. Daryl was disappointed but knew better than to argue.

She tilted her head to the side, a smirk growing on her lips. "Somethin' happen while you were out with the boys that you wanna tell me about?" Beth teased wryly as she pulled their linked hands up between them. The ring was clearly present on his left hand. He had completely forgotten.

Daryl's face went instantly red, the heat smoldering all thought away. "I, well… I was startin' to think…. Well, I guess it's just that…. Not that it's somethin' we–"

Beth reached her free hand up to his cheek to steady him. She was smiling softly at him with those clear blue eyes of hers. They were endless as Daryl peered into them. That's all he ever had to see to calm him. And he knew the certainty of her love in those eyes. Beth deserved to know of his.

Daryl cleared his throat before he started again. "I know I ain't ever had to tell you, that you knew." He reached his free hand into his coat pocket and pulled out the small burgundy box, popping it open with his thumb.

Her eyes gained a wet sheen as she nodded, agreeing with him. Daryl knew the amazing woman in front of him understood what was in his heart. He recognized the change in himself when she had professed her feelings about him, the warmth and love that had filled him. Beth deserved no less.

"I love you, Beth," Daryl said finally, amazed at how easy it was as he finally spoke the words.

Beth drew in a slow breath as she closed her eyes, relishing in the words. "I love you, Daryl," she whispered back, her eyes opening as she spoke.

A silly grin spread across his face. If only Merle could see the love-sick fool he'd turned into. "Plus, I ain't goin' anywhere. And that guy, Denny, he calls you Mrs. Dixon already so I figured… figured we might as well make it official."

She looked from the box and then back up to him, her eyebrows arching upwards. "Such a romantic." Beth took the ring and slid it easily onto her finger. Perhaps a little too easily; the ring was a little big but she didn't seem to care, her smile growing.

"Shuddaup, woman, and come here." He kissed her soft and easy.

Beth laughed against his kiss, her smile brushing over his lips. "Don't you even want my answer?" she asked, a little breathless.

Daryl's arms tightened slowly around her as he gathered her close against him. "Oh, I think I got it," he murmured, his mouth pressing another kiss to her lips before trailing his attention to her neck, nipping at her sensitive skin the way he knew she loved.

Her breath quickened as he raked his teeth over her tender flesh that was the apex of her neck and collar bone. "Yes," Beth moaned.

Tension Daryl hadn't even realized was there suddenly left him with her words of acceptance. With a primitive growl, he returned his attention to the softness of her mouth with a hard, hungry kiss. Beth opened to him, his tongue searching out her depths. The force of his kiss bent her back over his arm but she didn't protest. Instead she clung to him with wild bliss, giving herself over to his care.

Once Daryl settled her back to her steady feet, his hands moved down to the hem of her shirt and started to pull it upwards. Waiting until the last moment, he broke their kiss and pulled her shirt over her head. Smiling, Daryl dropped it to the floor and stepped back to admire her semi naked form, slipping out of his vest in one fluid movement.

"Beautiful," Daryl muttered before he stepped toward her, wrapping his arms around her back. His fingers fumbled to unhook her bra. He hated the damn contraptions, never able to smoothly release his prize. When the bra finally released, Daryl tugged the fabric from Beth's smooth, ivory skin.

Beth shivered under his appreciative stare more than from the chilled air. "Daryl, maybe this isn't the best place…" Her voice trailed off with no real conviction in her tone as she nipped at her lower lip.

Daryl pulled his shirt from his body as he turned to the nearest shower. He turned the knob, starting the stream of warm water. "You're the one who wanted me clean. I'm yours to take care of now." Daryl bent and pulled one boot off, followed by another.

She smiled as she slowly kicked off her boots as well. "A pretty daunting task," Beth quipped.

Her nimble fingers popped the copper button of her jeans. Beth pulled her pants down slowly with her thumbs hooked on to her panties as well, agonizingly slow. Daryl's mouth went completely dry. His smart ass reply was gone from the tip of his tongue as Beth's strip tease continued. She slipped casually from the last of her clothes and rose to stand before him. His eyes traveled over her perfect, small but perky coral-tipped breasts above her flat stomach that led down to the golden curls between her legs. She was bare before him, bare but for his ring. His ring. His wife. His woman.

Beth moved from the fallen pile of clothes and walked to Daryl, pulling at his jeans. Daryl watched Beth slide her sleek palms down his hardened length as she tugged his jeans from his hips. A low groan escaped him, his eyes closed at the feel of her stroking him. His head tilted back as she pushed the fabric down to the floor, her hand not missing a beat as she measured his length from tip to base.

Her body ghosted up his as she rose slowly, her lithe fingers encircling him. Beth picked up her stroking pace as she pressed her lips to his bare chest. She sighed against his burning skin, trailing kisses over him. Daryl reached for her, grabbing a firm hold of her buttocks. Beth nipped at his flesh, drawing another deep groan from him as he lifted her up, making her lose grip on his throbbing cock. He loved the feel of her nimble fingers wrapped around him, but much more of that and he was going to lose it before they even got started. And he had plans.

Beth wrapped her long legs around his lean hips, and Daryl could feel her warm, wet center. It was perfect friction as Daryl walked them into the shower. The warm spray of water hit them both, covering their bodies in sleek liquid.

Her hands were locked around his neck as he pressed her against the tile. Beth hissed when the cool tile hit her back, arching her body firmly against his. His hard cock slipped against the silken wetness of her clit in a long hard stroke, causing another gasping of breath to escape her parted lips. Daryl captured the sound. His hungry, searching tongue claimed her once more, stroking the sultry softness of her mouth with rhythms of penetration and retreat.

Daryl freed one hand, while the other helped to brace Beth, and moved it to her breast. His long fingers stroked, kneaded, and teased her nipple until it became velvet hardness. As he softly plucked her, the hot currents of pleasure dragged whimpers out of Beth and turned her bones to honey. Her grip lessened on Daryl's neck, forcing him to hold her tighter against him. The motion glided him over her sensitive bud again, his name torn from her parted, panting lips as their kiss broke.

He found he was shaking as he realized how careless he had been. His need for Beth had been too great before Daryl finally realized they were naked in the shower with no protection. Both were beyond wanting to run to their room without ending the mood, but he knew he had to at least acknowledge it. He was fucked.

Daryl growled deep in his chest as he shifted Beth in his hold, bringing both hands under to support her better. "Beth," he breathed roughly. "I… we ain't got nothing."

Beth was breathing heavily, almost panting as she blinked at him. The water was pouring over her, the water falling in the ivory valley of her breasts. She rubbed a hand up and down his neck in tender affection.

"I trust you, Daryl."

The words were simple but rocked him to the core. Beth did, she loved him and trusted him completely. No one in the world had ever been completely open to him. There was weight to those words, but one Daryl would gladly bear for the rest of his life.

Daryl moved her down in his hold, and Beth widened her hips, bringing his hardened member to gently part her warm folds. The steaming shower added to the sleekness between them as he slowly pressed into her. Beth moaned his name, her lips parted ever so slightly as he fully linked within her. There was no barrier between them. Daryl had never had that before; the sensation of being connected with the one who loved him filled him with desire. He felt her tighten around him as she rocked up against him. Daryl had to bite back a groan of pleasure.

He growled primitively as he moved within her, testing the new sensation. His teeth caressed against her neck, her ears, and down to the tops of her breasts. And with each careful bite, Daryl drove into Beth again, rocked against her. She held on to him tightly, eagerly meeting him with her hips. Daryl fitted himself deeply into her and then deeper still until he felt her beginning to pulse around him.

As cries rippled from her, Beth arched up into Daryl, her head thrown back as the water sprayed over her. He thrust into her once more hard and let go of all restraint. Daryl fused himself to her with each savage, euphoric pulse of his release, pouring himself into her until there was no past, no present, no time. There was just the woman he loved in his arms, trembling with her release.

They rested in the aftermath. Their foreheads pressed together with the warm water rushing over their panting bodies. Daryl let Beth slide down once he was sure she had stopped shaking.

He already felt the clench in his gut. That had been reckless, he had been careless. They shouldn't have succumbed. A world of problems could have come just from that momentarily lapse in judgment. Daryl could not believe he hadn't pulled out. But even as the thought crossed his mind, Daryl knew he couldn't regret it. The feel of her pulsing around him and his overwhelming release had been too sweet, too perfect to wallow in guilt. She trusted him with everything, her love, her life, her faith. He could never regret that.

As if sensing his thoughts, Beth brought her hands to run through his wet hair, brushing it gently back. She smiled sweetly at him, her warm body pressed against him again. Despite just having her moments before, the feel of her breasts rubbing over his chest was more than enough to bring a twinge of life below again.

"I trust you, Daryl," she whispered, kissing his jawline.

His woman was amazing, his darker contemplations chased completely away by her words and loving touch. "I love you, Beth."

A half smile played across her face as Beth peered up at Daryl. "You mean Mrs. Dixon, don't you?

 **A/N: Was it good for you too? It was one of my most favorite chapters that I've ever written among the few stories I have done. I hoped it was the ending everyone was hoping for.**

 **As I've said before, I plan on continuing this storyline in a third story - BURN. The third installment will be longer than OFFICAL but it will also be the darkest of the three stories. Its TWD universe so as we know… horrible things happen and this next story will be no different. Not everyone will survived so please be prepared.**

 **Finally, so I don't leave you on that ominous, here's my request to my readers. Tigo and Kayla's baby needs a name and I don't have one picked out for the little guy. Anyone want to make a suggestion?**


End file.
